Blog użytkownika:Ckomiczna/Ciężko było......
O opowiadaniu *Zawsze będę pisać dość krótko, no bo nauka jest u mnie nr 1! *Główni bohaterowie mają po 15 lat i chodzą do 2 gimnazjum! *Będę pisać co dwa dni ( czasami codziennie)! *Dzieje tego bloga będą się rozgrywały w czasie teraźnejszym! *moje dopiski zawsze będą w nawiasach jeśli pojawią się w środku opowiadania, a na końcu będą wytłuszczoną czcionką Życzę miłego czytania! 'Rozdział 1' 'Astrid' I znowu ta szkoła. Dopiero co wakacje się zaczęły, a juz jest ich koniec! Naszczęście nie mam problemów z wszystkimi rówieśnikami, to znaczy z każdym z nich jestem w dobrych relacjach, ale jest taki jeden najprzystojniejszy w całej szkole- Czkawka. Nigdy sie do mnie nie odezwał. nie wiem czy ma dziewczynę.... choć lepiej by było żeby nie miał.... Dobra, wróce do tematu szkoły. Jest już wieczór dnia, którego się rozpoczął rok szkolny.. Nawet fajny był ten dzień, tylko jedna rzecz mnie zadziwia! Kto do mnie napisał sms-a o treści ,, Czeka cie jutro niespodzianka'' nie wierzę w to może się ktoś pomylił!....''Gdzie są moje słuchawki, o znalazły się. Nic mnie tak nie odpreża ja muzyka. Jeszcz na dodatek' zagraniczna. Polskie... tez fajne, ale wszystko rozumiesz, a w zagranicznych nie rozumiesz słów i jest git, przynajmniej ja tak uważam. Każdy ma prawo do swojego zdania. Ok, musze pomysleć co jutro włoże do szkoły.... nie mam mało ubrań więc długo będę się głowić, każde z nich jest takie ładne, ale mam takie swoje ulubione! Zawsze zasypiam o 24:30, ale dziś muszę zrobić wyjątek, bo jutro idę na 7:25. Ogólnie o takich godzinach chodze do szkoły: '''pon. '''8: 15- 13: 55 '''wt. '''7:25- 12:50 'śr. 9:10- 13:55 '''czw. '''8:15- 13:55 '''pt. 9: 15- 12: 50 ( wzorowałam się na mojej szkoły rozkładzie dzwonków) Dziś musze juz iść spać o 23:30, a jutro wstać o 6: 30! Po prostu super! 'Czkawka' Siema jestem Czkawka, wiem najlepsze imię na świecie jakie by mogło istnieć. Cóż poradzić rodzice tak chcieli. Jest początek męczarni każdego ucznia, czyli szkoła. Niestety. Chodzę do 2c gimnazjum. Uważany jestem za najprzytojnieszego chłopaka w szkole. Czy taka jest prawda? Nie wiem! I nie chcę wiedzieć! Są dwie osoby dla których chcę mi się żyć, no dobra trzy no , bo jeszcze..... może narazie nie rozwijajmy tego tematu! Niestety mam dość ciężko w mojej klasie, ponieważ każda dziewczyna sie do mnie klei. Oprócz Astrid, ale ja jej nie znam. Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialśmy. Według mnie ona jest najładniesza w naszej klasie, ale to tylko moje zdanie. Zawsze gdy mam okazje do niej zagadać coś mnie zatrzymuje i trace to!.... Mam kanał na Yt i nie wiem kto by jeszcze miał swój kanał, chociaż bardzo bym chcał by któs miał no, bo chciałem z tym ktosiem zrobić wspólny filmik! Super by było, przede wszystkim chcałbym by mój kanał był troche sławniejszy. Ciekaw jestem kto do mnie napisał takiego sms-a ,, Czkawka czeka cię jutro wielka niespodzianka'' jeśli to jakaś dziewczyna to ja nie' '''wiem co jej zrobie!... Czkawka Ogarnij się! Sorry czasami muszę to sobie powiedzieć. 'Rozdział 2' 'Czkawka' Za dwa tygodnie jest 5 dniowa wycieczka do Trójmiasta. Nie wiem z kim będę w pokoju. No przecierz, zapomniałem, umówiłem się z Jackiem, Krostofem i Mieczykiem. Na szczęście jest podział chłopaki- dziewczyny, nie wytrzymałbym z żadną z nich! Wyjątek? No może jest, ale i tak wole z chłopakami, zdania nie zmienię. Dziś musze wcześnie iść do szkoły na szczęście mam do niej bardzo blisko! I wystarzcy jak wyjde z domu 10 min przed dzwonkiem na lekcje! Jeste jeszcze 30 min. Podobno mamy mieć z jakąś nową panią Kalicką.... podobno jest fajna, ale to się dopiero okaże. 'Astrid' Zaczynamy dzisiaj WDŻ- Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie. Najlepsza lekcja pod względem sprawdzianów i ocen- bo ich nie ma! Z jakąś nową panią mamy, ale nie pamietam nazwiska! Chyba na K... czy jakoś tak! Mniejsza z tym! Szpadka: Będziesz ze mną w pokoju? Astrid: A ty nie miałas być z bratem? Szpadka: On jest z Jackiem, Kristofem i Czkawką!- Ostatnie imie wypowiedziała bardzo głośno, i akurat ta osoba przechodziła koło nas! Jestem bardzo zła na Szpadkę! Czkawka: Coś o mnie gadacie? Szpadka: Nie tylko mówię Astrid z kim jest Mieczyk! Czkawak: A może wiecie kto napisał do mnie tego sms-a?- wyciągnął telefon i nam pokazał! Astrid: Ej ja dostałam takiego samego!- Tez wyjełam i pokazałam, ale coś mi tu nie grało bo numery były takie samo do ostatniej cyfry.... Kto to mógł być? No przecierz! To był najprawdopodobniej pomysł Mieczyka, tylko żeby Czkawka się od razu nie dowiedział wysłał ze Szpadki telefonu do niego! Szpadka: Kto to mógł być? - Poszła do swojego brata i z nim zaczęła gadać, ale widać że jest na niego bardzo zła! Czkawka: Coś mi tu nie gra! Astrid: Przecierz to Mieczyk, tylko, że tobie wysłał z telefonu Szpadki, a mi z jego telefonu czy to takie tridne? Czkawka: Jezu, no przecierz! Jakoś dziś ten Czkawka niemrawny. Co się będę przejmować! Dziś muszę przetestowac nową panią, podobno jest fajna. Szpadka: Sorry, za mojego brata! Astrid: Nic nie szkodzi, w końcu ty nie jestes za niego odpowiedzialna! Szpadka: No racja. Astrid: A pamietasz jak nazywa się nowa pani? Szpadka: Kalicka! Astrid: Ok W tym momencie właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. 'Czkawka' Jak zwykle przegapiłem taką okazję! Zawsze tak jest! Po prostu cały ja!! Dobra co się będę urzalać nad sobą. Tak jest i tyle! Jack: Ktoś tu się zakochał! Czkawka: Kto? Jack: Ty! Czkawka: Ja? Jack: Widać jak się na nią gapisz! Czkawka: Mocno widać? Jack: Jak tylko się przyjrzysz to widać, tak to widac że się gapisz w ściane! Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz nikomu?! Jack: Co ty ja? Tak zawsze mówi, a i tak wszystko wypapla! Ale na szczęście on takie rzeczy mówi tylko Kristofowi!..... Wreście przyszła nauczycielka! 5 minut spóźnienia, czyli 40 minut lekcji! Lepiej dla nas!!! 'Rozdział 3' 'Astrid' '''Dwa tygodnie później.....' Jedziemy już autokarem do Trojmiasta, siedzę na końcu ze Szpadką, Elsą, Jackiem i Czkawką.... Na moje nie szczęście pani poprzesadzała chłopaków i .... teraz Czkawka siedzi koło mnie.... Dobra, jakos muszę to wytrzymać.... nie mam wyjścia.... Ale na szczęście ma tableta i dostęp do neta. Tata mi załatwił..... Tylko, że ja czuję czyjeś spojrzenie, no tak, przecierz to Czkawka! Na szczęście gram w Subway' a, nic ciekawego się tam nie robi..... Ale naprawdę o co mu chodzi?? Chcę zmontować mój nowy filmik na YT, a nie chcę by ktoś się dowiedział, że go mam, ale niestety nie mogę..... Wiadoma dlaczego..... Dobra zrobię to jak będziemy na miejscu...Nie mam wyjścia..... Niestety... 'Czkawka' Dobra, muszę wykorzystać okazję...Może zapytam się jej o ..... Czkawka: Masz kanał na YT? Astrid: Nic ci do tego... Czkawka: Zadziorna jesteś... Astrid: Nie możesz z kim innym pogadać.... na przykład z Kristofem? Czkawka: Nie widzisz, przecierz migdali się z Anną. Astrid: A ty masz? Czkawka: Mam..... mam aż 100000 subskrypcji, ale to nie pobije mojego ulubionego Youtubera, bo on ma aż 200000000 subskrybcji, tylko nie pamiętam jak się nazywa..... chyba Akom..... Astrid: Akomiczna? Czkawka: Tak! Skąd wiesz, że mi o nia chodzi!? Astrid: Nie booooo..... to jeest mój kanał. Wooow! Nie myślałem, że ja oglądam jej kanał.... Hmmy... niech się zastanowie moze mi się uda ja namówić, by zrobiła ze mną jakis odcinek? Czkawka: Czyli ja cały czas oglądam twój kanał? Nie wierzę? Astrid: Czekaj! - ciekawe co mi chce ona pokazać? Astrid: To jest mój kolejny filmik.... mam jeszcze jeden, ale jeszcze go nie zmontowałam... Czkawka: Mogę obejrzeć?! Astrid: Jasne... Dała mi obejrzeć go.... trwał 15 min.... równo, jakby specjalne.... nigdy nie widziałem filmiku trwającego równo coś tam min.... Czkawka: Najlepszy filmik, jaki ty zrobiłaś... Astrid: Sokro mówisz.. Czkawka: Skromna jesteś.. Astrid: No moze trochę..... Uśmiechnęła sie dfo mnie i znowu pochłonoł ją śwait tableta..... ale już nie zaglądam do niej, coś już mnie uspokoiło... Muszę się spytać Jacka o to czy w końcu założył YT mówi mi, że rodzice mu pozwolili, ale w dalszym ciągu nie założył. Czkawak: Kidy ty założysz YT, mówisz mi,że możesz a nadal nie masz?! Jack: Postanowiłem, że założe dopiero za tydzień, w dzień moich urodzin.. Czkawka: Chyba,że tak. 'Astrid' Nie myślałam, że on może ogladać mojego YT, ale dobra jakoś zniosę..... Jeszcze 6 godzin tułaczki.... chyba nie wytrzymam... nie no żartuje....... Narzie nie będę montować, musiałabym wyjąć słuchawki, ale gdzieś je zakopałam i nie chcę mi się ich szukać. Heh, zapomniałam, że ja je włożyłam do bagażu.... jaki ze mnie głupek, przecierz wiedziałam , że będę chcieć je używać....Ciekawe jak się Czkawka nazywa na YT? Jeszcze się w tym tygodniu dowiem! Tak czy siak, jak on mnie ogląda to czemu ja go nie mogę?..... zmienię może temat moich myśli!... ciekawe co jutro będziemy robić pani nam nie zdradziła mjejsc zwiedzania!!! 'Rozdział 4' 'Astrid' Parę godzin później Astrid: Pokaż mi swojego noweogo tableta. Szpadka: Zaraz tylko się dokończe rozpakowywać. Astrd: Niech ci będzie. Tsaaaa...... Już dwie godziny siedzę bezczynnie w pokoju, ponieważ ja tam się w 15 min rozpakowałam, a później Szpadka i ja przez 2 h ogarniałysmy jak się otwiera jej walizkę, ale później Mieczyk ją zawołał i przed chwilą wróciła, a ja se siedziałam sama w pokoju! Dziewczyny poszły do chłopaków, Anna i Elsa od razu jak się rozpakowały..... No nie w tym momecie ktos puka do drzwi, na szczęście Szpadka się juz rozpakowała, ale teraz się szykuje, bo dziewczyny 30 min temu powiedziały nam, że mamy przyjść do chłopaków i zrobiła wielki bałagan.... dobra najwyżej nie wpuszcze tego ktosia do pokoju..... Thorze... po co tu oni, Czkawka, Jack, Kristof, Elsa, Mieczyk, Anna...... Elsa: Co tak długo? Astrid: Szpadka się szykuje! Czkawka: Chociarz możemy wejść? Astrid: Nie! Anna: Why not? (musiałam to napisać z reszta to jest mój ulubiony zwrot pytający w angielskim...) Astrid: Nie chciecie wiedziec jaki Szpadka zrobiła bałagan! Mieczyk Co.... przecierz obiecała mi, właściwe po to ją wyciągłem...... Szpadka: Obiecanki cacanki.... jestem gotowa! Kristof: Dobra to idziemy do nas.... na szczęście jest taka sama liczba chłopaków jak dziewczyn.... Jack: Właśnie Czkawka.... wykorzystaj to... Nie wiem o co chodziło Jackowi i nie chce wiedzieć.... mam nadzieje, że czegoś nie kombinują...... 'Czkawka' Musiałeś Jack tak głośno..... Nie wiem co mu zrobię.... Oby nic nie wymyślili... Godzinę później..... Impreza się rozkręca.... naszczęście jeszcze nic nie wymyślili! Jack: Gramy w kalambury i dobieramy się w pary, ja z Elsą! Co? Za pięknie było, żeby czegoś nie wymyslił...... Szpadka: Ja se wybieram Mieczyka! Kristof: Ja jetsem z Anusią! Jack: A tobie Czkawka została tylko Astrid....... Nie słuchałem co on dalej mówił wiedziałem, ż eoni coś takiego knują.... jak juz mówiłem za pięknie było..... Elsa: Na jakich zasadach gramy? Mieczyk: Ja ze Szpadką zaczynam, a ta para która zgadnie pierwsza ta jest następna. Elsa: Ok! Ja z Astrid postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy odpowiadac na ich zagadkowe ruchy, ale jak już to odpowiadamy źle.....No ale niestety musieliśmy choć raz.... Pokazywaliśmy jak być Youtoberem... wiem trochę to było ciężkie do zgadnięcia, ale robiliśmy jak najłatwiej potrafimy.... ale nie zgadli.... poddali się.... Daliśmy sobie spokój i już nie graliśmy..... w ogóle nie widzielismy sensu gry.... Astrid i szła do sweojego pkkoju, no ale jakto tak już iść... bez słowa... pójdę za nią..... Astrid: Po co ty tutaj? Czkawka: Może posprzątamy bałagan Szpadki? I zaczęliśmy sprzątać..... wiem troche to nie w moim stylu, cóż przecierz nie będę tchórzem... Astrid: Nie musiałes mi pomagać! Czkawka: Wiem. Astrid: Masz jaką gre ? Czkawka: yyyyyy Tak! Ona to powiedziała troche dziwne.... co sie będę głowić.... wezmę moją pierwszą grę, jest bardzo podobna do Pytanie czy wyzwanie, ale jest to gra planszowa.... i nie ma tam pytań... Wytłumaczyłem jej tą grę, ale niestey nie zagraliśmy, bo już była 1:30 a muśmy wstać o 7 rano.... miełem pójśc sobie, ale Astrid zasnęła obok swojego łóżka..... 'Rozdział 5' 'Narrator' Czkawka położył ją do jej łóżka i sam usiadł obok jej łóżka i tak samo jak Astrid zasnął....... Chwilę później przyszły dziewczyny i postanowiły, że Kristof położy Czkawkę na łóżku Szpadki, oczywiście za jej zgodą..... Gdy tak się stało one poszły spać do chłopaków, minęła już godzina 3, 4, 5, 6 i Astrid się obudziła, nie wiedziała o co chodzi gdy zobaczyła Czkawkę w łóżku Szpadki..... 'Astrid' Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, moze jak pójde do pokoju chłopaków czegoś więcej sie do wiem..... No tak nic sie nie dowiem, wszyscy śpią, Elsa i Anna śpią razem- napewno chłopaki z nimi chciały, ale one się nie zgodziły, Kristof i Jack razem, a Szpadka i Mieczyk.... osobno..... odpowiedź nie była taka jaką chciałam usłyszeć.... no cóż muszę obudzić Czkawkę.... Astrid: Czkawka! Wstawaj! Czkawka: Gdzie ja jestem? Co ty tu robisz?- powiedział jeszcze śpiącym głosem...... Astrid: To chyba ja powinnam wiedzieć co ty tu robisz! Właśnie leżysz na łóżku Szpadki! Czkawka: A gdzie dziewczyny? Astrid: Spią u was! Czkawka: Musimy je przenieść tutuj, pani zaraz bedzie pewnie budzić bysmy byli przygotowani troche wcześniej..... Po przenisiliśmy je do właściwego pokoju, a Jacka na inne łóżko.... Z reszta dobrze, że to zrobiliśmy, ponieważ jak Czkawka mówił pani nas trochę wcześniej zaczęła budzic..... Pani Kowalska: Astrid ty juz nie śpisz? Astrid: A jakoś tak wyszło.... Właśnie w tym momencie dziewczyny sie obudziły, kompletnie nie wiedziały jak znalazły się w tym pokoju, opowiedziały mi wszystko, a ja im powiedziałam, że im to sie śniło, ale zaraz musiałam wyjść z pokoju, bo nie mogłam sie powstrzymać ze śmiechu.... Czkawka: Co tak ci wesoło? Astrid: Wrobiłam dziewczyny, że im to sie śniło! Czkawka: Tamci jeszcze śpią, pani jeszce ich nie obudziła! Astrid: a była u was? Czkawka: Tak! Astrid: To dziwne bo u mnie pani mi kazała je obudzić tylko, że dziewczyny same sie obudziły..... Czkawka poszedł, bo usłyszał jak ktos wstaje w jego pokoju, pewnie też ich wrobi..... 'Czkawka' Nie zręczna sytuacja była z tą nocą..... dobra teraz muszę wrobić chłopaków.....Obudzili się.... Czkawka: No wstajemy śpiochy! Nie ociągac się! Zaraz idziemy na śniadanie! Jack: Ej a gdzie dziewczyny? Czkawka: Jakie dziewczyny, żdnych dziewczyn tu nie było? Kristof: Chyba musiało nam to się śnić.... miałem bardzo podobny sen do twojego Jack! Mieczyk: Mnie też to się śniło.... Jack: Ej Czkawka czemu ty tak wcześnie? Czkawka: Jakoś tak wyszło! I na tym nasza pogawędka się skończyła, ponieważ chłopaki sie musieli szybko ubierać, bo zaraz idziemy na śniadanie, to znaczy za 5 min.... Na śniadaniu............ Siedliśmy wszyscy razem w 8 .... przede wszystkim to nasz stolik był najgłośnieszy, ale pani nas nie uciszała, bo juz jej nie było.... Elsa: Jak tam noc chłopaki? Jack, Kristof, Mieczyk: Myśmy mieli taki sam sen! Szpadka: A ty Czkawka? Czkawka: Wcześnie wstałem... jakos tak nie wygodnie mi było! Tak! tak! Nie powiedziałem całej prawdy, chciałem by się na maxa wrobili.... Jack: A wam dziewczyny? Szpadka: Mnie bardzo dobrze tylko, że ja i Elsa i Anna miałyśmy ten sam sen.... dziwne..... Astrid: Ja tam krótko spałam..... Astrid też jest chyba tego samego zdania co ja, żeby ich wrobić na MAXSA... 'Rozdział 6' 'Czkawka' W drodze powrotnej z wycieczki......... Dziś my jedziemy sami na końcu, cała gromadka z pokoju..... a dziewczyny przed nami. Boże jak Astrid dzis pięknie wygląda... Czkawka przestań marzyć.... no cóż zakochałeś się i co z tego..... Czasami muszę na siebie powsiąść.... Jack: Eret przysłał mi sms-a czy po powrocie wyjdziemy dziś pograć w piłkę.... możemy do 20..... Czkawka: Mam inne plany na dziś..... Tak, chce spędzić go z Astrid.... ona na razie nic nie wie . Kristof: Ja pójde, ale tylko na 1 h. Czkawka: Ja tak samo jednak ja Kristof! Jack: Ok odpisze mu, ale jeszcze Mieczyk! Mieczyk idzieś? Mieczyk: Ale co, jak, gdzie i kiedy!? Aaaa pewnie idę grać w piłkę! Ten jak zwykle się rozmarzył i nigdy z początku nic nie wie, ale jednak kapuje..... Jack: Dobra to odpisuje mu, że Kristof i Czkawka na 1 h a ja i Mieczyk dłużej. Dobra i tak chyba jednak nie pójdę, ale raczej juz muszę, chyba że będzie w jednej drużynie nie parzysta, wtedy odejde......No dobrze nie róbmy sobie nadziei, przecierz jak to moi rodzice mówią ' Morze jest szerokie i głębokie'','' z tym się zgadzam.... Jednak moi rodzice to mają największą rację, nigdy ich nie słucham, ale zaraz sobie przypominam, że oni to robia dla mnie i mojego dobra..... Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez nich.... No i jeszce bez jednej osoby....... nadal nie rozwijajmy tego tematu....Dzisiaj zwiedzaliśmy Gdańsk, Gdynie i Sopot teraz jedziemy do Biedronki by se coś kupic na jutro, ja jak zwykle nie mam juz kasy, oczywiscie w pokoju mam tylko to co miałem przeznaczone na dzis wydałem... może ktoś mi pozyczy, no przecierz mama mi dała trochę wiecej picia, trochę- duzo więcej picia, a jedzenie nam daja rano.... 'Astrid' Fajna wycieczka.... tyle zdjęć nie tylko z dziewczynami, ale i z chłopakami... Wiem troche to nie w moim stylu, ale sami chcieli, niech sie nie dziwią, jak bęa ze mna na fb.... Czkawka dziś założył taką ładną bluzę, bardzo mi się podoba... Astrid przestań... Ach jak się sama nie zastopuje to mnie nikt nie zastopuje w moich marzeniach... Szpadka: Idziesz ze mną i dziewczynami do centrum miasta?Dziewczyny pani się pytały i możemy, a daleko nie mamy! Astrid: Wiesz co wolałabym zostać i coś zrobić! Szpadka: Co? Astrid: No dobra powiem ci mój największy sekret, ale nie mów nikomu! Szpadka: Nie powiem, no co ty! Astrid: No bo ja ma kanała na Yt i chciałabym zrobić filmik z wycieczki! Szpadka: Wow, rodzice ci pozwolili mieć YT? Astrid: Nom. Szpadka: Wiesz co bo ja myślałam, że chcesz zaprosić Czkawkę! Astrid: Chyba cię już na czysto pogieło? Szpadka: Chyba nie! Cała Szpadka i te jej pomysły, czasami mam jej dosyć, ale ona jest moją naj przyjaciółką. Jedyna taka BFF w swoim rodzaju... W pokoju..... Ach.... Dziewczyny juz poszły teraz mogę kręcić fil...No nie ktoś puka do dzrwi, ciekawe kto! Ostatnia osoba, która mi do szcęścia potrzebna- Czkawka, po co on tu przyszedł!? Astrid: Co znowu? Czkawka: Jakie przywitanie! Wejdę może! Chyba nie będziemy tak gadać?! Astrid: Jasne! Co on chce ode mnie? Pewnei zaraz się do wiem! Astrid: Ty nie miałeś grać z chłopakami? Czkawka: Miałem tylko, że była nas nie parzysta liczba! Astrid: Niech ci będzie! Czkawka: A tak w ogóle! Nie przeszkadzam ci? Astrid: Trochę! Czkawka: To może wyjdę? Astrid: Jak już przyszedłeś to juz bądź! Czkawka: To co robimy? Astrid: Nie wiem! 'Czkawka' Jak ona ładnie wygląda gdy się wkurza..... Astrid: Może gdzieś pójdziemy? Czkawka: Gdzie? Astrid: Może do..... Czkawka: Do tego parku obok? Astrid: No może! Czkawka: Choć pójdziemy się zapytać pani! Poszliśmy, pani się zgodziła i jesteśmy już w parku... Piękny ten park, takie stare drzewa i świetny nastrój na randkę.... jezu co ja mówię.... Siedliśmy na ławkę i zaczęliśmy gadać.... Astrid: Masz rodzeństwo? Czkawka: Na razie nie! A ty? Astrid: Też nie! Czkawka: Dlaczego nikogo nie zapraszasz do siebie? Astrid: Nie wiem, jakoś tak. Nikt mnie więc ja nikogo! Czkawka: Aha... a jak bym... już nic! Do czego ja zmierzam! Chłopie opanuj się! Astrid: Proszę do kończ! Czkawka: Nie na serio już nic! Astrid: Niech ci będzie. I zaczęła sie w końcu prawdziwa rozmowa!.... O boże jest już 19: 30 a mamy być w hotelu o 19: 45, to znaczy na jego terenie! Czkawka: Musimy iść. Astrid: No racja. 'Rozdział 7' 'Astrid' ....... Jesteśmy już od 5 minut w hotelu..... Na moje nie szczęście dziewczyn jeszcze nie ma, ale dzwoniły, że się spóźnią.... Ale nawet co z tego, bo Jack, Mieczyk i Kristof marudzą jak stare babcie z pod bloku '' Gdzie je poniosło'',co one tak długo robią, mam nadzieję, że Elsie się nic nie stało albo '' Oby Szpadka czegoś nie zrobiła''.... Jezu nie tylko ja mam ich dosyć, bo Czkawka też.... Fajnie się z nim rozmawiało, na szczęście nikt nas w parku nie widział... No w końcu przyszły.... Elsa: Mam nadzieję, że się o nasnie martwiliście. Astrid: Ja nie aż tak bardzo, ale Jack, Mieczyk i Kristof cały czas marudzili... '' Gdzie je poniosło'' albo co one tak długo robią...- i się dziewczyny zaczęły smiać. Czkawka: A w ogóle to co robiłyście? Anna: Poszłyśmy do luna parku. Jack: Może jakieś szczegóły? Elsa: Oj kochanie bawiłysmy sie na całego i tyle... a może jesteś zazdrosny?- i go przytuliła, w końcu Jack zmienił swoją minę, miał trochę wściekłą, a trochę zmartwioną... śmiesznie to wyglądało... Szpadka: Lepiej powiedzcie co wy robiliście, a szczególnie ty Astrid?- i skierowała na mnie wzrok.... Mieczyk, Jack, Kristof: Gralismy w piłke.- Kristof miał grać 1 h, ale jak sie dowiedział, że Anna idzie z dziewczynami do miasta to grał dłużej... Astrid: Ja jednak poszłam pobiegać. Jack: Uwierzyłbym ci, bo szłas do parku sama, ale wracałas już z kimś, a tak w ogóle to nie widziałem u ciebie żadnych oznak, że bigałaś. No dobra myślałam, że się uda, ale trudno.... Czkawka: Ja poszłem na spacer, a to, że się spotkaliśmy i zaczęlismy gadać i, że wrócilismy razem to jeszcze nic nie oznacza, a Astrid biegała bo widziałem. No dobra udało się... Jack: W taka historię mogę uwierzyć. Szpadka: Może juz nie rozmawiajmy co kto robił gdzie i z kim, bo i tak sie nie dowiemy wszystkiego. Masz świętą rację Szpadka, w ogóle dziękuje. Chyba zauważyła moją minę i dlatego to powiedziała... Jack: Jutro mamy tylko i wyłącznie dzień dla siebie, idziemy gdzieś? Czkawka: Tak, a wy, dziewczyny chciecie? Astrid, Szpadka: No może. Mieczyk: Może trochę entuzjazmu? Astrid: Mnie to obojętne...- acha, bo ci uwierze.. nie gadaj takich głupot...... sorry muszę czasami coś do siebie powiedziec... Szpadka: Jak Astrid idzie to ja też idę! Czkawka: Astrid, zgódź się.- Nie mogę ulec mu, ale nie potrafie, on ma takię piękne oczy... Astrid: Niech wam będzie. Czkawka: Gdzie idziemy? Nikt się nie odezwał i się rozeszliśmy... 'Czkawka' Następnego dnia... Jack powiedział, że nam zrobi niespodziankę... Ja chce wiedzieć gdzie mamy iść, chyba mam parwo! Na szczęście się już później nie pytali co tak na prawdę robiłem... Ufff... Znowu tak wcześnie wstałem 6:00, a w domu nie potrafie wstac nawet o 7:30....Ciągle nie mogę się odgonić od myśli o Astrid.... Jezu kto puka do drzwi... Astrid: Nie pójde z wami..- to chyba jasno wynika z jej głosu, ledwo co t powiedziała, chyba ją gardło boli... Czkawka: Gardło?- odpowiedziała kwając mi głową rychem mówiącym TAK... Czkawka: A ile to sie wczoraj lodów zjadło?- widziałem jak dziewczyny jedzą jeden za drugim...pokazała mi, że 8 i napisał na kartce, że małych... Czkawka; Musi być jeszce jakiś inny powód... Astrid: Dość długo byłam na balkonie.... Czkawka: I pewnie bez bluzy, przecierz jest zimno, to napewno to z tym dało ci ból gardła. Czkawka: No cóż nie pójdziemy nigdzie. Astrid: Ale ja wam nie mogę tego zrobić. Czkawka: Kto powiedział, że wszyscy ja tylko mówiłem że ja i ty. Astrid: Lepiej powiem to pani. Czkawka: Chcesz jechać do domu?- Kwnęła mi przecząco głową.. Astrid: ALe jak ja się wyleczę? Czkawka: Ja ci pomogę, mama mi dała tabletki na: gardło, kaszel, chrypkę, ból głowy i inne bóle i jeszcze dużo innych.... Astrid: Możesz mi dać coś?- dałem jej tabletkę... Czkawka: Ziołowa do ssania, na 2h przynosi ulgę potem trzeba wziąć nową, ale tylko do 3 pokolei, bo może ci się nie dobrze zrobić. Astrid: Wiesz, masz rację to przynosi ulgę- i zaczęlismy się śmiać sam nie wiem z czego... ...Powiedziałem dziewczynom i chlopakom, że muszą iśc sami, na szczęście zrozumieli mnie i poszli, a ja sie będe opiekowac Astrid.... 'Rozdział 8 ' 'Astrid' Astrid: Idziemy znowu do parku? Czkawka: Przecierz cię boli gardło. Astrid: Ale już przestaje.... Czkawka: Najpierw się wylecz dopiero pójdziemy. Astrid: Ale ile można siedzieć w hotelu i łazić raz do mojego pokoju i raz do twojego? Czkawka: Niech ci będzie, ale jak jutro będzie gorzej to ci nie pomagam.- Aha bo ci wierze, widac to po twojej minie.... Astrid: Ide się ubrać.... W końcu moge sie ruszyć już od 2 h go proszę dopiero teraz sie zgodził, ale na prawdę ile można siedzieć w hotelu, pani nas juz wyganiała, ale Czkawka jakoś namawiał panią, że zostaniemy....Dobra musze założyć moja bluzę i apaszkę, trzeba dbać o gardło. A i jeszcze musze wziąć od Czkawka 2 tabletki, na zapas... Musze przyznać, że mi smakują... Ok, jestem gotowa, ide zobaczyc cz Czkawka jest gotów. Astrid: Jesteś tutaj?- nikogo w pokoju nie było, dobra sprawdze w łazience, też nie. Gdzie on poszedł? A może poszedł sprawdzić czy ja jestem gotowa?... Czkawka: Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Myślałem, że poszłas sama, bo zamknęłaś pokój. Astrid: Jak widzisz ja przyszłam tutaj chciałam się dowiedzieć czy jesteś gotowy, ale z tego co ja widze jesteś. Tylko jestem ciekawa jak myśmy sie minęli na korytarzu? Czkawka: Może wtedy gdy ja gadałem z panią, ty weszłas do pokoju, bo ja właśnie szłem do ciebie. Astrid: Może chodźmy już. W parku.. Czkawka: Idziemy na huśtawki? Astrid: Mhm... Czkawka: To znaczy tak czy nie? Astrid: Mhm... Czkawka: Odpowiadaj! Astrid: Mhm.. Zauważył, że sie z nim drocze i wziął mnie na ręce i idzie w stronę huśtawek .... ale mam z niego ubaw, widać, że jest na mnie zły... Astrid: Możesz mnie juz postawić?- Zero odpowiedzi.... Astrid: Możesz?- Znowu zero odpowiedzi...Dobra doszedł do huśtawek i mnie postawił... Astrid: Dziękuje... Bedziesz się na mnie teraz gniewał?- zero odpowiedzi- Ej Czkawka!- i mnie nic nie powstrzymało i go mocno uderzyłam w prawe ramię.... Czkawka: Ty masz rękę ze stali? Czy co? Astrid; Ja cie musze walnąć, żebyś ty powiedział co kolwiek?- rzucił we mnie liściami, bo przecierz zaczyna się już wczesna jesień... Czkawka: Hahaha...- Stałam jak wryta i patrzyłam się na niego z taką miną, jakbym zaraz miała rozpocząć wojnę.... 'Czkawka' Ale Astrid miała mine gdy w nia rzuciłem liściami.... Czkawka: Może przestaniemy?- zero odpowiedzi... Czkawka: Chcesz sama wracać? Astrid: Pewnie, że nie.- i znowu zaczęlismy sie śmiać bez powodu... Czkawka: Co robimy? Astrid: Jak to co bujamy sie na huśtawkach. Czkawka: Ok. Ja się wygłupiałem i skakałem z nich i tak w kółko... Astrid tego juz nie robiła, bo nie chciała pogorszyć stanu gardła, które juz nie jest takie złe, juz ma prawie taki kolor jaki powinno mieć.... Czkawka: Musimy wracać! Astrid: Która godzina? Czkawka: 19: 40... Astrid: Co!!!!???- musielismy pędzięć bo bylismy na drugim końcu parku..... W hotelu..... Astrid: Dobrze że zaczęliśmy biec.... Czkawka: Weź tabletkę, może ci się pogorszyć... Astrid: Ok... Musieliśmy chwilę odpocząć, biegliśmy chba szybciej niz na maratonie jakim kolwiek.... Astrid: Dobra muszę iść. A o której reszta ma przyjść? Czkawka: Pani im pozwoliła do 20.00 bo poszli do miasta, a powrót trochę zajmuje.... Astrid: E to mam dużo czasu 10 minut to jeszcze będę.- oni albo punktalnie, albo spóźnaja sie więc spokojnie może zostać... Czkawka: Jak uważasz... Heh i tak wiem, że zostanie, za dobrze ją poznałem... Chwila przecierz my tak na prawdę dobrze znamy sie od 2 dni, a dziś będzie 3, ale ta znajomość szybko sie rozwija.... Nie widziałem nigdy, jak ludzie w tak krótkim czasie wiedza o sobie prawie wszystko... Lepiej ją znam niz Jacka, a go znam juz od przedszkola.... Dziwne...... Astrid: Co tak myślisz? Czkawka: Nic, nic... Astrid: Co ty taki tajemniczy? Czkawka: Nic, nic... Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Co!!! Astrid: Ufo, jak nie wiesz co! Czkawka: Dobra zamysliłem sie i co ztego? Astrid: A o kim tak myślisz? Czkawka: Musisz wiedzieć? Astrid: Nie, ale ciekawa jestem... I właśnie teraz weszła reszta naszej paczki.... zdziwili się, że siedzimy tylko przy jednej zapalonej lampce obok łóżka Jacka (oczywiście ta lampka przy łóżku Jacka) 'Rozdział 9' 'Astrid' Elsa: Czemu żeście nie zapalili światła? Astrid: Dopiero weszliśmy.... Jack: A może nastrój chieli zrobić? Czkawka: Zapytaj sie pani dopiero co weszliśmy... Astrid: To znaczy do tego bo jeszcze przed chwila bylismy w moim pokoju.... Anna: Też tsk może być może nie rozwijajmy juz tego tematu...- Jezu jak ja kocham gdy oni robią takie miny typu Co? Na serio? ....... Ale na serio nie wiem dlaczego tylko lampka przy Jacka łóżku była zapalona..... Szpadka: Co robimy? Anna: Astrid, a ciebie gardło przestało boleć? Astrid: Jeszcze boli, ale juz nie tak jak wcześniej... Mieczyk: Może zrobimy imprezkę? Kristof: Czy ja wiem.... może tym razem u dziewczyn? Anna: No właśnie ostatnio była u was to teraz u nas... Elsa: Mam nadzieje, że nie zrobiliście bałaganu.... Astrid, Czkawka: Co? My? Bałagan?- I spojrzeliśmy się na siebie i zaczęliśmy się śmiać.... Anna: Ale zrobiliście czy nie? Astrid: Nie...- powiedziałam to jeszcze śmiejąc się.... Szpadka: Na co czekamy idziemy! Chwila później..... Wooow, zaraz będziemy mieć ruine z tego pokoju, pani na szczęście nie przyszła jeszcze.... Uff w końcu uciszyli, ciekawe co będziemy robić? Chłopaki zawsze cos dziwnego wymyślą.... No dobra lepiej niech się stąd wyniosa, bo ja nie chcę grać w Pytanie czy Wyzwanie?.... Jak mnie za ciągną siłą to ja nie wiem co im zrobie!.... Ok, może pójdę z własnej woli, bo naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie.... No i oczywiście zaczynam ja.... Niech im będzie mnie tam obojętne, ale jak wypadnie na któregoś z chłopaków, oprócz Czkawki, to im wymyśle takie wyzwanie czy pytanie, że w ogóle zrobić.... Astrid uspokój się tylko nie bądź agresywna, złością niczego nie wskórasz.... Heh wypadło na Elsę, nie ja pomyślę co ona ma zrobić, ponieważ wybrała wyzwanie..... hmmm... to jest trudne, ale za razem łatwe i śmieszne... nie to może to.... Astrid: Masz wyjść na balkon i krzyknąć kocham Jacka... Elsa: Co?!?! Astrid: To kochasz go czy nie? Elsa: No kocham... Astrid: To idź i krzyknij. Jack: Właśnie, jak mnie kochasz to krzyknij. Jaki mieliśmy ubaw z niej ona poszła i krzyknęła, a my w śmiech.... Teraz Elsa kręciła wypadło na mnie... Zbieg okoliczności czy co? Ciekawe jakie wyzwanie mi wymysli, bo se wybrałąm wyzwanie... Elsa: Zrób samolocik z papieru i napisz na nim, że coś zgubił i rzuć jakiemus przechodniowi. Zgodziłąm się, ale postawiłąm warunek, że oni ze mną wychodzą na balkon.... wyszli, rzuciłam jakiemuś staremu facetowi, około 70 lat ,on się ogląda za siebie i nic nie widzi i idzie dalej, wszyscy się śmiali, bo cały czas się odwracał, mnie nie było do śmiech, zrobiłam tylko to co mi Elsa kazała, a naśmiewanie się z jakiekokolwiek człowieka nie jest fajne... 'Czkawka' Śmialiśmy się z tego faceta chyba z pięć minut, nie to znaczy ja się śmiałem, bo oni śmieja się nadal... Chwila kogoś mi tu brakuje mi kogoś jest nas & a powinna być 8, policze jeszcze raz... Anna, Szpadka, Elsa, Jack, Kristof, Mieczyk, Ja i Astrid? Gdzie ona poszła? Ooo jest w pokoju... Czkawka: Co ci się stało? Astrid: Nic... Czkawka: Gadaj! Astrid: Naprawdę nic.... Ze mną się tak nie gada, co jej mogę zrobić? Ciekawe czy ma łaskotki? To zobacze czy ma..... Heh, ma i zaczęła się głośno śmiać tamci jej nie usłyszeli, bo jeszcze głośniej się śmiali, pewnie teraz z kogo innego, bo już tak z 10 minut.... Czkawka: Wołamy ich? Astrid: Po co? Czkawka: By coś porobić.... Astrid: Nie.... - i się we mnie wtuliła.... Czkawka: Ty urzywasz malinowego szamponu? Astrid: Tak, a co? Czkawka: Bo ja też... Astrid: Na serio? Czkawka: Tak...... Astrid: Co za zbiego okoliczności.... W tej chwili weszła reszta do pokoju.... Jack: Już, koniec tych przytulasów.... Kristof: Te zakochany idziemy już, zo bacz lepiej która godzina..... Pożegnałem się z Astrid I poszliśmy. Cały czas o niej myślę, nie wiem dlaczego.... W nocy... Jeszcze nie śpię, a jest już 3:00... Co się ze mną dzieje?... Astrid na mnie tak działa czy co?... Jezu kto do mnie o tej porze wysłał sms-a?... Astrid? co ona chce? W sms-i... Astrid: Śpisz? Czkawka: Nie... Astrid: Podobnie jak ja.... Czkawka: Zauważyłem. Astrid: Co robisz? Czkawka: Leże na łóżku, piszę z tobą... a ty? Astrid: Jestem na balkonie i montuje mój filmik. Czkawka: Mhm... Astrid: Tak w ogóle nudzi mnie się.... Czkawka: Podobnie jak mi. Astrid: Jeszcze 4h.... Czkawka: Dobra pójdźmy spać, przecierz nie będziemy spać na wycieczce... Astrid: No racja to pa.... Czkawka: Pa... Trzeba iśc spać, ale mi się nie chce.... 'Rozdział 10' 'Astrid' Tylko spałam 1h, ale to nie wystarczy. Strasznie chce mi się spać, a nie mogę sie położyć bo zostało tylko 30 minut... Hmm, co ja zrobię by nie zasnąć.... dziewczyny śpią.... Tak, pójdę zobaczyc czy Czkawka śpi!.. Tylko muszę się ubrać... Ej gdzie są moje ubrania... Trzeba zacząć poszukiwania bezszelesne.... Pod łóżkiem Szpadki- nie.... Pod łóżkiem Anny- nie.... Pod łóżkiem Elsy- tylko spodnie.... W szafce sióstr- nie ma.... W szafce Szpadki- nie.... W bagazu Szpadki- nie... W bagażu Anny- tylko 4 bluzki.... W bagażu Elsy- reszta, teraz wystarzczy się ubrac i uczesać. Ooo dośc krótko mi to zajęło bo tylko 10 minut.... Tylko sie uczesze i gotowa. O boże, dlaczego ja nie rozpuszciłam włosów przed pójściem spać? Nie wiem... Może dziś uczesze sobie kitkę. Nawet ładnie mi jest. teraz mogę pójść zobaczyć czy spi czy nie śpi... Chwile później.... Zapukać czy nie? Nie chcę obudzić reszty, albo jego, bo przecierz też może spać... Dobra, nie pukam, otwieram drzwi... Czkawka nie spi tylko robi cos na tablecie i słucha muzyki w słuchawkach... Podejdę do niego.. Nie zauważył mnie.... Gra w cos czego nie pamiętam jak sie nazywa.... Zdejmę mu słuchawki.... Hahahahaha, jak się przestraszył.... Czkawka: Pogięło cię? Astrid: Żałuj, że nie widzisz siebie... Czkawka: Ładnie ci w kitce... Astrid: Dziękuję i dziękuje za tabletki, bo mnie juz gardło nie boli. Czkawka: Nie jedz juz tyle lodów...- przewróciłam oczami Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś.. Astrid: Nadzieja umiera ostatnia... Czkawka: Mhm... Astrid: Spałeś? Czkawka: Nie... a ty? Astrid: Tylko 1h... Czkawka: O czym myślałaś? Astrid: A skąd w ogóle takie myśli, że ja o czymś myślałam? Czkawka: Oj sorcia, nie wiedziałem, że ty nie myślisz....- głupie żarty i dostał w ramię.... Czkawka: Dobra już uspokój się... Astrid: Ja jestem spokojna. Czkawka: A to przed chwilą? Astrid: Nalezało ci się! Czkawka: Ty lepiej uważaj, bo mi złamiesz ramię... Astrid: Ok...- i się uśmiechnęłam... Czkawka: Która godzina? Astrid: 6:50 Czkawka: Zaraz się obudzą... Astrid: Nom... Czkawka: Co robimy? Astrid:Pójdziemy na śniadanie, bo pani powiedziała ze można wcześniej i pójdziemy się przejść po terenie hotelu? Czkawka: Ok... Najpierw napisałam kartkę, że poszłam na śniadanie i zostawiłam w pokoju, Czkawka to samo zrobił i poszliśmy... 'Czkawka' Gdy weszlismy na stołówke pani jadła śniadanie i kazała nam sie dosiąść. Zrobilismy sobie sniadanie i uśiedlismy przy pani stoliku... Pani: Co tak wczesnie? Astrid: Nie moglismy spać.. Czkawka: A później mozemy się przejść po terenie hotelu? Pani: Jasne, ale tylko do 7:30, bo o 7:45 jest zebranie i o 8;00 wyjazd. Czkawka: Ok. Nie wiedziałem od czego mam zacząć, bo wziąłem sobie kanapke z serem i wędliną oraz kanapkę z pomidorem i wędliną... Dobra, zacznę od tej z pomidorem, bo bardziej lubię ser niż pomidory... Astrid: Już. Czkawka: Co? tak szybko? Astrid: Wzięłam sobie tylko jedną kanapkę...- ale tak czy siak ja jestem dopiero w połowie pierwszej.... Jak ona może tak szybko jeść? Czkawka: Musisz poczekać. Astrid: Chyba widzę... Czkawka: A ja chyba widze że ty widzisz...- i znowu z nie wiem czego zaczęliśmy się śmiać... Skończyłem jedną kanapkę teraz drugą... Nie mogę już jednej drugiej tej kanapki, wywalic nie mogę, bo jest tu pani, dobra poświęce się i jakoś zjem... Czkawka: Już.. Astrid: Ok... Czkawka: Idziemy się przejść? Astrid: Wiesz nagle zminiłam zdanie i nie idziemy.... Przecierz ja nie zmieniam zdań... Czkawka: A juz myślałem że jednak nie idziemy... Astrid: Lepiej chodź jak nie chcesz siedzieć w hotelu. Czkawka: Ok. Podczas przechadzki na terenie hotelu... Astrid: Co dziś robimy wieczorem? Czkawka: Nie wiem, ale napewno jack cos wymyśli.. Astrid: A jak nie wymysli? Czkawka: To cos wymyslę... pasuje? Astrid: Pasuje... Czkawka: wiesz gdzie dzisiaj jedziemy na wycieczkę? Astrid: Nie... Czkawka: Szkoda... a sią.... nie już nic... Astrid: Dokończ proszę.... Czkawka: Naprawdę nic.. Astrid: I tak sie dowiem... Czkawka: Chyba nie... Astrid: Chyba tak. Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: Tak Czkawka: Będziemy się teraz o to kłócić? Astrid: Raczej nie. Czkawka: To sie nie kłóćmy o takie bzdety.... 'Rozdział 11' 'Czkawka' Kilka godzin później.... Jedziemy do ostatniego miejsca, pani nie chce nam powiedzieć. A mnie ciekawość zżera... Siedzę sam, bo tyły są zajęte przez inną klasę, a Jack siedzi z Elsą, Anna z Kristofem, Mieczyk z Eretem. A inny mój kolega, z którym miałem usiąść, siedzi z pania, bo zgubił swoje tabletki na chorobę lokomocyjną. Dała mu, ale już one przestały działać, ponieważ było to jakieś 6h temu, a one działają na 4h. Nie po poprosił więc nie dostał, bo miał po prosić panią, usłyszałem to. Jakieś dziewczyny, które siedzą przde mną cały czas robią sobie zdjęcia. Uszy mnie już bolą... Przewodnik przed chwilą powiedział, że powoli się zblizamy do miejsca, które mamy zwiedzić. Ej czyżby to latarnia morska? Bo właśnie do niej się zbliżamy... Jeszcze 500 m do latarni, ale dalej musimy iść... Co? Panie maja nas podzielić na trzy grupy! Obym trafił z moimi kolegami do niej... Niestety, jestem tylko z jedną osobą z mojej klasy- Astrid. Dlaczego niestety? Bo tylko z jedną osobą... Już dawno doszliśmy do latarni tylko, że panie musiały się chwile naradzić z przewodnikiem, a troche im to zajęło. Wchodzimy jako pierwsi na szczyt, ale ja sobie czekam, bo reszta grupy pcha się na tak zwanego HAMA. Nie tylko ja podzielam to, bo Astrid też czeka aż se trochę dalej pójdą. Ok, juz ich nie widać. Mogę iść. Jestem na dość wysokiej latarni, ale w porównaniu do latarni w Świnoujściu, ponieważ jest to największ w Polsce, jest ona mała.. Astrid: Ile razy byłes na jakiejkolwiek latarni morskiej? Czkawka: Chyba z 6... Astrid: Na jakich byłeś?- Dlaczego ona tak o to wypytuje? Czkawka: Podobnież byłem na najwyższej i na jeszcze jakiś tam.. A ty? Astrid: Ja teraz jestem pierwszy raz, zawsze na wakacje jeżdże w góry. Czkawka: Ja jeżdżę na zmianę... Astrid: Fajnie masz. Czkawka: Pewnie zwiedziłaś dużą część gór? Astrid: I właśnie to jest tego plus...- uśmiechnęła się i nagle ją zamurowało... Aha..... Po prostu doszliśmy do piętra gdzie są pamiątki. Wszyscy się rzucili by cos kupić. Mi sie nic nie podoba. Wolałbym iść na górę i podziwiać słońce, ponieważ panie dziś nam zrobiły wycieczkę do 22:30 a jest 21:30... Dobra zapytam się pani czy moge pójść dalej... Czkawka: Przepraszam, czy mogę pójść dalej? Pani: Tak tylko weź Astrid, bo ty ja tylko znasz z tej grupy, a mogła by się czuć samotnie. Czkawka: Ok.. - podeszłem do Astrid i sie zapytałem czy chce ze mną iść. Zgodziła się... O 22:00... Jedziemy już autokrem na miejsce. Jest juz prawie ciemno. Jak wrócimy musimy sie spakować niestey. Nie za bardzo mi się chce, ale trzeba. Jutro już jedziemy do domu. Szkoda tak fajnie było... No ale co fajne to sie szybko kończy... 'Astrid' W hotelu... Ok, spakowałam się tylko musze poczekac aż dziewczyny skończą... No dobra to troche potrwa, bo własnie Elsa szuka z jakieś 20 minut swojego plecaka... Elsa: As mogła byś pójść zobaczyć czy u chłopaków go nie zostawiłam? Astrid: Pewnie, to był ten co dałam ci na urodziny w tamtym roku? Elsa: Tak..- musiałam sie zapytać, bo ona ma tyle plecaków w domu, szczerze mówiąc nie przyglądałam sie jej plecakom jakie wzięła, ale wiedziałam od poczatku wycieczki , że wzięła 2. Ja tam miałam tylko walizę i torbę co do szkoły noszę oraz plecak, w którym maiałam rzeczy do kręcęnia filmu. Wzięłam dwie kamery, chyba z 5 kaset do nich i jeszcze coś tam... Ok, zapukałam teraz czekam na odpowiedź... Jack: Proszę! Astrid: Hej, czy nie ma u was plecaka Elsy? Kristof: Jack gdzie go połozyłeś, bo go ci dałem jakieś 30 minut temu? Jack: No tak gdzie ja go połozyłem?- Jezu jaką on ma słaba pamięć... Czkawka: Obok szafy przy ścianie... Astrid: Jest. To pa. Czkawka: Dobrej nocy... Weszłam do pokoju i od razu zaczęły sie pytania czy jest, czy nie... Elsa: Był? Astrid: Tak, masz go... Elsa: Dzięki ci, a kto go znalazł? Astrid: Dokładnie nie wiem, ale chyba Kristof, a Jack go gdzies zapodział w ich pokoju i dopiero Czkawka powiedział mi gdzie jest. Elsa: No w końcu Jack ma słaba pamięć... No dobra, Elsie brakowało tylko tego plecaka by się dokończyc pakować. Do niego powkładała tylko jakies duperele... Ciekawe jak ten plecak znalazł się u chłopców... Jest juz 0:00 trzeba sie kłaść spać. No tylko muszę poczekać az Szpadka wyjdzie z łazienki, bo po niej jestem ja. Codziennie była inna kolejność... No w końcu... Musze wziąć prysznic i umyć ząbki, a i jeszcze włosy musze umyć... Tylko schowałam swoje mydło, nie dobrze dobra musze sie zapytać Szpadki czy moge jej uzyć choć wiem, że nie powinnam... Astrid: Szpadka, czy moge użyć twojego mydła?! Szpadka: Jasne... Uff, naszczęście sie zgodziła, dziwne trochę, że spakowałam mydło, a szamponu i szczoteczki i pasty nie... Nigdy siebie w takich sprawach nie zrozumiem... Chwila później.... Leżę w łóżku i nie śpię, a jest 0:30. No nie tylko ja nie śpię bo dziewczyny tez nie. Każda z nas gra na tabletach. Chociaż ja tez gram, nie wiem co może być takiego ciekawego w tych grach... Do tej gry włączyłam sobie muzykę. Love me like you do, Walk, All about it, Blank space, Funny little wrold, Outside, The nights, Boom clap, Can't let go i jeszcze jakies tam są one w jednej z playlist o nazwie Ulubione 1... Lubie je, ale mam tylko jedna ulubioną. Na razie nie zdradziłam nikomu, Czkawce powiedziałam o piosence która jest u mnie na 2 miejejscu.. 'Rozdział 12' 'Astrid' Wstałam dziś chyba o 6:00. Nigdy tak nie wstawałam. Zawsze 6:30 najwcześniej. No ok, był wyjątek, ale wtedy to ja nie spałam cała noc, to znaczy 1h tylko spałam. No cóż, dzisiaj siedzę z Czkawką w autokarze. No nie miałam wyjścia, bo Mieczyk się wkurzył na Ereta, po raz drugi i nie chce z nim siedzieć i siedzi ze Szpadką. Elsa znowu sobie usądzie z Jackiem i jej siostra też usiądzie sobie ze swym chłopakiem Kristofem. Eret postanowił usiąść ze Śledzikiem. Czyli został mi itylko Czkawka. W autokarze jest odpowiednia liczba miejsc, nie licząc miejsc dla nauczycieli. Zawsze jest tam wolne przynajmniej jedno miejsce, na przykład dla takiego Śledzika, który zgubi swoje tabletki n achorobę lokomocyjną. Szczerze mówiąc to się trochę cieszę, że z nim siedzę, ale boję się co pomyślą dziewczyny. No, ale one mogą mówić sobie co chcą, ja wiem zawsze całą prawdę. Z drugiej strony, mogą pojwic się plotki. Nie miałabym zbyt dobrze w szkole, ponieważ każda dziewczyna się ślini na widok Czkawki. On tylko sobie z nich żarty robi. Dobra, zejdę se na śniadanie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem głodna. Wczoraj nic nie jadłam na kolację... Drzwi do stołówki są otwarte, a zawsze są zamknięte. Dziwne. Na pewno ktoś juz jest na stołówce. Ale kto? Aha. Chłopaki wcześniej przyszli. I oczywiście jest jedno wolne miejsce. Co mi szkodzi znam ich przecież, dosiąde się do nich. Udało mi się wejść tak, żeby mnie nie zobaczyli. Hehe. zupełnie mnie nie widzieli dopiero ja podchodziłam od tyłu do Czkawki, zauważyli mnie. Na szczęście zrozumieli moją mimikę i siedzieli cicho. Mieczyk podszedł do mnie oczywiście ten tego też nie widział zabrał moją tackę i odsunął się a ja przestraszyłam Czkawkę, który wszystko wylał na Kristofa. Wszyscy się śmialiśmy. Kristof z Czkawki, Czkawka z Kristofa. A my z Czkawki i Kristofa. Po prostu warto czasami straszyć ich. Czkawka: Sorry stary. Kristof: Nic nie szkodzi. - oboję się jeszcze śmieli. Astrid: Może już starczy tego smiechu. -dziś mnie boli głowa. Czkawka: Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że to Mieczyk był. Astrid: Tak Mieczyk wstał i był za tobą, ale to ja byłam. Kristof: Szacun. Tylko kto mi upierze spodnie, albo pożyczy? Astrid: Na mnie sie nie patrz. I wypadło na Czkawkę, musi mu pożyczyć swoje spodnie. Wzięłam od Mieczyka moja tackę i się w końcu do nich przysiadłam. Jack: Co tak wczesnie? Astrid: Przeciez wy byliscie pierwsi. Kristof: Za fajnie się bawiliśmy i nie zasnęlismy. To wszystko wyjaśnia. Wiem, ze zrobili se imprezkę bez nas. Namawiali nas, ale myśmy nie chciały. Siedziałyśmy juz w łóźkach, nie chciało nam sie z nich wstać. Astrid: Co na niej robiliście? Czkawka: Nic takiego.- miał taki chytry uśmieszek. Coś kręcił. Astrid: Nie musicie mówic całej prawdy ale...- i nie dano mi dokończyć, bo wielmożny pan Haddock zaczął sie śmiać. Jack: Z czego ty sie smiejesz. Brałeś coś? Czkawka: Walnij sie w czachę. Bo sobie przypomniałem coś. Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Nic takiego- przestał sie śmiać na szczęście. Ufff. Nie wytrzymała bym dłużej. Głowa mnie bardzo boli. Jack: Z kim siedzosz Czkawka? Astrid: Ze mną. Czkawka: Nom... Kristof: Czy aby na pewno nie szykuje nam się nowa para w szkole? Astrid, Czkawka: Nie!- dośc głosnym głosem to powiedzieliśmy. Umilkli. Nie wiedzieli jak zacząć kolejna rozmowę. 'Czkawka' Parę godzin później... Czekam na cud! Czyli koniec postoju, który trwa już 30 minut. Nie chciało mi się wyjść. Z resztą podobnie jak Jackowi i Kristofowi. Nudzi nam się strasznie. Nie wiemy co robić i jeszcze na dodatek dowiedzieliśmy się przed chwilą, że będziemy tutaj 15 minut. Boże czemu tak długo. W końcu ciszę naszą ktoś przerwał... Jack: Czemu dziewczyny niosą 8 lodów? Kristof: Pewnie se zjedzą po dwa... Jack: A ty Czkawka, co o tym myślisz? Czkawka: Nic...- w tej, że chwili weszły dziewczyny do autokaru i nie uwierzycie co zrobiły! Elsa: Dobra po jednym dla każdego. Szpadka: A gdzie tego wsiąkło? Czkawka: Poszedł do łazienki jakieś 20 minut temu. Szpadka: Idę po niego. Anna: Nie musisz. Wraca już.- za nim Mieczyk wszedł Szpadka wymysliła kawał. Położyła mu kanapkę z jemem wiśniowym na jego siedzeniu. A że Mieczyk nigdy nie uważa na czym siada, kawał się udał. Wszyscy w śmiech a biedny Mieczyk złości się na Szpadkę. Mieczyk: Ej no to są moje nowe spodnie!] Szpadka: Przeżyjesz. Masz tu drugie.- Mieczyk się zdziwił, że Szpadka ma jego spodnie. Mieczyk: Kiedy mi zwinęłaś? Szpadk: Na początku wycieczki. Jack: Juz nie musisz chodzić w tylko jednych spodniach.- i znowu wszyscy w śmiech. Jednak to prawda, Mieczyk chodził cały czas w jednych spodniach, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć swoich drugich. Tak dziwne. Zabierac ze sobą tylko 2 pary spodni. Niestety Mieczyk taki jest. W końcu ktoś musi być tym rozśmieszaczem. Astrid: No dobra jedzmy lody. Pewnie już z nich jest woda... Czkawka: Hehe mój się jeszcze trzyma.-ledwo co ale sie trzyma. Musi bo inaczej bym go nie jadł. Pan kierowca: Przygotowujemy się do odjazdu. W końcu jedziemy. Czekałem na tą wielką chwilę. Ileż można być na jednym postoju. Rozumiem, że były wielkie kolejki do łazienki, ale można chyba coś z tym zrobić! Ja nawet miałem pomysł, ale go nikomu nie zdradzałem. Astrid: Co ty taki cichy? Czkawka: A co nie podoba się? Astrid: Nie. Wolę jak gadasz, przynajmniej nudno nie jest. Czkawka: Na przykład o czym mam gadać? Astrid: Na przykład o wczorajszej imprezce.- No wiedziałem, że o to zapyta. Opowiem jej przynajmiej część prawdy. Czkawka: No więc nie słuchaliśmy żadnej muzyki. No bo wiesz pani kazała iść spać od razu. Astrid: iiiii.... Czkawka: I graliśmy w różne gry. Astrid: Takie jak... Czkawka: Wszystko musisz wiedzieć.- kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Czkawka: Nawet jeżeli to ci nie powiem. Astrid: Mów. Czkawka; Nie. Astrid: Tak... Czkawka: Nie. Astrid:Niech ci będzie. Nie mam zamiaru się tu z tobą kłócić. Hehe tak wiedziałem, że to powie. To, że nie spałem znowu, nie jest dla mnie zbyt dobre. Co chwila zamykają mi się oczy. Nie chciałbym zasnąć. A może jednak.... 'Astrid' Znowu cisza. Nie lubie jak nikt nic nie mówi. Ok. Może zachwajmy tą ciszę. Czkawka zasnął. Tak ładnie wygląda gdy śpi. Jezu co ja wygaduje. Co prawda ładnie wygląda teraz, ale przecież nie mogę tego okazywać, że.... Już minęła godzina jak Czkawka śpi. Tak, trzeba go obudzić. Astrid: Hallo. Panie Czkawko. Obudź się. Czkawka: Co? Gdzie ja jestem? Tak jetsem w autokarze. Co ja spałem? Astrid: Caluteńką godzinę. Czkawka: Przepraszam... Astrid: Ale za co? Odpowiedzi nie usłyszałam. Może nie usłysze. 'Rozdział 13' W niedzielę... 'Czkawka' Valka: Czkawka! Wstawaj! Ty śpiochu! Czkawka: Jeszcze 15 minut. Valka: Nie jest już 11:30. Czkawka: Co?!- i błyskawicznie zerwałem się z łózka- A gdzie dziś mieliśmy iść? Valka: Ja z tatą. Ty zostajesz.- nawet lepiej. Nie chcę mi się nigdzie iść.- Nie będzie nas od 12 do 20.- Tak!!! Cała chata dla mnie. A może.... Czkawka: A mogę zaprosić moich kolegów? Valka: To znaczy jakich? Czkawka: Mieczyk, ale jak znam życie to przyjdzie z nim Szpadka, Jack, Kristof. Valka: I tylko? Czkawka: Chyba tak... Valka: Chyba? Czy napewno? Czkawka: Oj mamuś, czy to takie ważne? Valka: No wolałabym wiedzieć kto będzie, masz szczęście, że przynajmniej powiedziałeś mi kto między innymi przyjdzie. No to śniadanko masz w kuchni, a ja idę się ubrać do wyjścia. I szykuje się imprezka, ale najpierw musze wiedzieć kto przyjdzie. Mieczyk mi mówił, że nic dziś nie robi. Jack i Kristof.... chyba też nic n ie robią. Z resztą i tak muszę zadzwonić do wszystkich. Boże kiedy ta łazienka się zwolni? Co tak długo mama w niej robi... Dobra najpierw zadzwonie dopiero pójdę do łazienki.' '''Najpierw zadzwonie do.... Mieczyk: Hallo.. Czkawka: Hej, słuchaj czy mógłbyś dziś na 14:00 przyjśc do mnie? Mieczyk: Poczekaj chwilkę!.... Tak mogę. A do której? Czkawka: Do 19:00 a najpóźniej do 19:30. Mieczyk: Ok. Szpadka coś od ciebie chce...- i podał słuchawkę swojej siostrze. Szpadka: Cześć, słyszałam, że Mieczyk idzie do ciebie. Więc ja też idę. Nie będę siedzieć sama w domu.- A nie mówiłem. Zawsze tak jest. Zawsze musi iść wszędzie z Mieczykiem. Czkawka: No dobra to pa.- i się rozłączyłem. Teraz zadzwonię do... Kristof: Hej, jeśli chcesz się zapytać czt mógłbym do ciebie przyjść to moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Czkawka: Zapewne jesteś umówiny z Anną. Więc jeśli chcesz to możesz z nią. Kristof: No to przyjdę. Czkawka: Ok. To przyjdź na 14 do 19:00 najdłużej do 19:30. Kristof: Ok to pa.- i się rozłączył. Tylko został Jack. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie. Jack: Słucham. Czkawka: Przyjdziesz na 14 do 19 najdłużej do 19:30? Jack: Jak z Elsą to tak...- i nie dałem mu dokończyć, bo i tak by mni eprosił bym się zgodził by Elsa z nim przyszła. Czkawka: Tak możesz. Jack: To pa. A ile osób będzie? Czkawka: Razem z wami i ze mną 7. Jack: Ok.- i się rozłączył. 6 osób do mnie przychodzi. Może jednak przyjdzie 7... Czkawka: Hej, przyjdziesz do mnie o 14 do 19 najdłużej do 19:30? Astrid: Tak, ale nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz. Czkawka: Masz blisko do Szpadki i Mieczyka. Oni tez przychodzą. Pójdź z nimi. To pa.- Najlepiej krótko i zwięźle. Po co się rozgadywać. Co? Już 12. Czyli rodziców nie ma oraz mamy w łazience. I po śniadanku, a było takie pyszne... Trzeba zacząć przygotowania do przyjścia ich. Dość duży dom, a w końcu oni mogą wszędzie zajżeć. A najbardziej Szpadka. Tyle razy u mnie była, a nadal nie wie jakie mam pomieszczenia w domu. Mam 1h bo jest 12:30. najpierw zacznę od salonu, w którym jest czysto, ale muszę wziąć pochowac gazety taty i mamy czasopisma.' ' '''NEXT' Teraz mój pokój, też dużo nie mam do sprzatątania. Jeszcze parę pokoju zamknę na klucz. Tak, mama postanowiła, że założy paru drzwiom zamki. Są tam bardzo ważne rzeczy, które Szpadka widziała i prawie zepsuła. Na szczęście szybko zainterweniowałem. Mam przewielką nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie nigdzie dzisiaj zaglądać. Co? Tak szybko czas leci? Jest już 13:30! Trza się szykować. Jezu!!! Gadam jak baba. Dziwne rzeczy się ze mną dzieją, i to bardzo dziwne... No więc, najbardziej muszę przyszykować pokój.Ałłłł! Moja ręka! Czkawka nie dramatyzuj. To tylko 3 cm rana, na szczęście nie jest głęboka. Wystarczy odkazić i przykleić plaster, by przyjaciele tego nie zauważyli. Szybko zeszło. Muszę teraz zobaczyć co mi rozcięło delikatnie rękę. Gdzie to było? Aaa, tak na schodach... Dobra, trzeba wykombinować coś by wyjąć tego gwożdzia z poręczy, albo go przybić. Chyba ta druga opcja będzie lepsza. Gdzie tata trzyma młotek? Tak, w garażu. Nie mam czasu tam iść. Ok, co tu mam pod ręką? Chwyciłem co widziałem i co uważałem za stosowne do wbicia go. Akurat zdążyłem, bo właśnie przyjaciele weszli do mnie. I jak zwykle Szpadka pędzi na górę i ma chęć zajrzenia do pokoi. Tak między nami, nikt nie wie, że ja jeszcze mam 3 piętro. Widać to, ale nikt się jeszcze nie domyślił. Mieczyk: Ej Czkawka! Gdzie mamy iść? Czkawka: Do mnie, na górę. Mieczyk: Które to drzwi. Dawno nie był..- i Szpadka nie dała mu dokończyć, bo go udezryła w ramię. Tak, Mieczyk dawno u mnie nie był, ale zawsze to mówi, nawet jeśli przychodził do mnie po tygodniu. Taki jest i tyle. Chwila później... Jack: W co gramy? Czkawka: A w co chcecie?- No nie, po co zadałem to pytanie. Przecież zawsze wybierają'' Pytanie czy wyzwanie?. Kristof: To ja proponuję Pyt... Czkawka: Niech ci będzie... Kristof: Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat to? Czkawka: Po pierwsze zawsze to mówisz, a po drugie to co zacząłeś mówić od razu skojarzyło mi sie z tym. Kristof: Aha... Tak zaczęła się gra. Ja pierwszy kręciłem. Wypadło na.... Szpadkę. Wybrała wyzwanie. Czkawka: Musisz napisać na facebook'u, że zakochałaś się w Erecie.- Tak to prawda, zakochała się w Erecie. Szpadka: Co????? Proszę cię powiedz, że nie muszę! Czkawka: Musisz!- Tak napisała, a że Eret jest aktywny od razu odpowiedział na jej posta. Reakcja jego była taka jak przypuszczałem. Jack:Ok, gramy dalej. Czkawka: teraz ty Szpadka.- Zakręciła. Wypadło na Astrid. Zauważyłem na twarzy Szpadki ten jej chytry uśmieszek. Astrid: Niech będzie wyzwanie... Szpadka: Musisz po...- nie tylko nie to, błagam- pocałować Czkawkę.- Moja reakcja była taka sama jak Astrid. 'Astrid' Nie myślałam, że Szpadka w taki sposób się na Czkawce zemści.No dobra, przyznam zakochałam się w nim, ale żeby od razu... Elsa: Astrid chcesz mieć gorsze wyzwanie, bo Szpadka bardzo chętnie coś wymyśli. Astrid: Nie...- Powiedziałąm to bardzo drżącym głosem. Astrid w końcu raz się żyje. Nie wybaczysz tego sobie jak tego nie zrobisz. Podeszłam do Czkawki, on wstał, no bo jakby inaczej. Przybliżyłam się do niego trochę, on do mnie też, iiiii.... zaczął się ten upragniony pocałunek. Szybko się od niego oderwałam, żeby nie było że się w nim.... Szpadka: Nie wiedziałam, że to zrobisz....- mówiła to bardzo wolno. Ja zresztą też nie wiedziałam, że to zrobię. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, za szybko. Czkawka od tamtego momentu nie spojrzał na mnie ani razu. Dziwne! Anna: Dobra, gramy dalej. Astrid ty kręcisz. Zakręciłam. Wypadło na... Astrid: Pytanie czy wyzwanie, Anno? Anna: Hmmm... niech się tylko zastanowię, ale jak znam siebie to wybiorę wyzwanie. Kazałam jej otworzyć okno i wykrzyczeć na całą okolicę, że jest INWAZJA SZKODNIKÓW. Pierwsza reakcja jakiegoś przechodnia to : Aaaaa, ratuj się kto może! To była jakaś kobieta lub dziewczyna. '''1h później...' Było jescze pare rund, ale juz nie wypadło na mnie. No i dobrze. Pewnie znowu by ktoś coś dziwnego wymyślił. Teraz oglądamy Hobbit: Bitwa pięciu armii. ''Chłopaki wybrali. Co prawda ja bardzo chętnie to obejrze, ponieważ mnie te filmy wciągły. Obejrzałam wszystkie filmy z serii Hobbita, oprócz oczywiście tego. Dużo ich nie było, bo tylko dwa, ten trzeci. Siedzę na kanapię obok Anny, która wtuliła się w Kristofa i obok Czkawkai, który przegląda swego Facebook'a. Pewnie znowu jakies powiadomienia od róznych dziewczyn. Nawet starsze do niego piszą. Tak jakoś dziwnie się czuję w jego towarzystwie. Ale oczywiście dziwnie w sensie tak bezpiecznie, dużo bym mogła wymieniać. Fajny dom w ogóle ma Czkawka. Ma specjalne pomieszczenie do kina domowego. Nie ma ono okien, ale ma lampe na środku sufitu, by można było się tam swobodnie poruszać i włączyć filmy. Nawet nie można filmu spokojnie obejrzeć. Kto się tak śmieje? Innym to nie przeszkadza, ale mnie tak. Czkawka? Ciekawe z czego? Zapytać się czy nie zapytać się? W końcu raz się żyje. Zapytam się. Astrid: Ej, z czego się śmiejesz?- zapytałam szeptem. On pokazał mi swoją komórkę, a na niej była wiadomość od Ereta, który dowidział się, że Szpaka była zmuszona do napisania posta. Śmiesznie była ona napisana. Ja teraz też się śmieję. W końcu ktoś przerwał nam tę chwilę śmiechu. Jack: Ciszej być. Co mi tam jego uciszania. Niech lepiej zobaczy jak śmiesznie Eret napisał do Czkawki. Czkawka: Może jednak sie uciszymy?- szepnął mi do łucha, ja mu tylko kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. '''2h później.,....' Zjedliśmy pizze, która zamówił nam Czkawka i mósielismy wychodzić, bo rodzice nam nie pozwolili zostać do 19 tylko do 18:30. Na prawdę mogli by juz nam darować to pół godziny. Każdy musi o tej wrócić. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Teraz Idę jeszcze ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Anna i Elsa są już w domu, a Jack i kristof musieli zakręcić w inna stroną niz my obok domu sióstr. Boję się, że Szpadka będzie się... Szpadka: Jak tam po pocałunku z Czkawką?- No wiedziałam, że o to się zapyta. Astrid: Nic ci do tego. Szpadka: Ej no powiedz mi! Astrid: Nie, nie powiem. Mieczyk: Trzabyło samemu pocałować Czkawkę, a nie teraz będziesz męczyć Astri..- Jak zwykle dostał w ramię. Biedny Mieczyk. Szpadka: BArdzo śmieszne. Dobrze, że juz doszliśmy do mojego domu, bo bym musiała słuchać ich kłótni. Astrid: to pa. Szpadka: Pa, pa. Mieczyk: Do jutra. W domu jescze ich słyszłam z 15 minut, to znaczy Szpadke, która wrzeszczała na swojego brata. Mieczyk jak zwykle nic se z tego nie robił, ale pędził szybko do domu, bow iedział, że Szpadka moze go jeszcze raz uderzyć. Mama: Jesteś głodna? Astrid: Nie. Pewnie mama teraz zrobiła kolację. I pewnie myślała, że będę głodna, ale się myliła jeśli tak pomyślała. Jutro szkoła. Tak fajnie było gdy byłam na zielonej szkole. Z resztą w ogóle co jest związane z wolnością od szkoły jest fajne. Nawet rekolekcje wielkopostne, na których trzeba chodzić do kościoła. Na szczęście krótko się''' w nim jest. '''W szkole..... Zostało jeszcze 5 lekcji, 1 lekcja dopiero minęła. Na szczęście mamy 2 lekcje dzielone, bo nie ma nauczycielek od Fizyki i od Angielskiego. Teraz będzie pierwsza godzina dzielona, potem Geografia i znowu godzina dzielona. Szkoda, że one nie są na końcu, tak to byśmy byli zwolnieni. Co się będę użalać?! Ważne, że ich nie ma. Zawsze nam te nauczycielki robią kartkówki po jakiej kolwiek wycieczce. Nawet 5 dniowej! Razem w ósemke ustaliliśmy, że pójdziemy na salę gimnastyczną i zagramy w siatkę. Pan Dyrektor pozwala dzielonym, gdy jest wolna, bo jak nie to trzeba się męczyć na lekcjach innych klas. Czasami warto, ponieważ można se zrobić bekę z pewnych osób. A szczególnie z takich, które podpadają najbardziej wrednym nauczycielom w tej szkole. Tak między nami to nie chciałabym być w ich skórze. No i dzwonek. Muszę teraz iść na salę gimnastyczną, na której już pewnie są chłopcy, bo dziewczyny zagadały się w łazience i tak szybko nie będą. I jak zwykle drzwi są otware. Napewno już są... Tak jak przypuszczałam. No nie! Co oni se myślą, że my tak bez krótkiej rozgrzewki będziemy grać? To się grubo mylą! Jack: Astrid, idz tam do Czkawki i Mieczyka. Astrid: Niech ci będzie...- położyłam torbę na trybunach i pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. Czkawka: No to co poodbiamy sobie piłkę?- I wszystko na to wskazuje, że ja i dzieczyny bez rozgrzewki. Astrid: Tylko bez pretensji, bo bez rozgrzewki.- i spojrzałam na niego ze złością. Mieczyk: Trza było przyjść tu na przerwie.- ta i jeszcze czego..... Astrid: Byłam zajęta. Czkawka; Mieczyk orient!- niestety Mieczyk dostał w głowę. Tylko, że zamiast jęczeć z bólu to się śmieje, ciekawe dlaczego?No w końcu przyszły... Elsa: Długo czekacie? Astrid: Nie. Mieczyk: Szpadka tutaj wy zostajecie tam.- łoł to już mu przeszło.... Szpadka: I znowu bez rozgrzewki? Astrid: Nie ty jedna...- na wf czasami też musimy bez rozgrzewki, bo wielmożni panowie nie raczą poczekać na nas, a pan nigdy nie pilnuje czy my się rozgrzejemy, czy nie... Czkawka: No już koniec tych grymasów. Poodbijamy chwilę i będzie ok. Astrid: Skoro mówisz...- powiedziałam to w taki sposób żeby nikt mnie nie zrozumiał. Parę razy odbiłam piłkę tak, że Czkawka jej nie dosięgał. Niech ma za swoje. Teraz gramy mecz, którego moja drużyna wygrywa. Moja jedna wada w siatce to, że nie wychodzą mi serwy górne. Serwując dołem piłka leci aż do sufitu, a pod sufitem są pręty. Na szczęście zawsze piłka przelatuje między prętami. Anna: Wygraliście. Zdobyliście wystarczającą liczbę punktów. Teraz chwila odpoczynku. Jack: Nie opłaca nam się odpoczywać, bo jest jeszcze 10 minut do dzwonka. Musimy ogarnąć salę. Anna: Niech wam będzie. Kristof: Niech dziewczyny odpoczną. Anna: Dzięki. Jack: Ej, młodsi ustępują starszym, a nie starsi młodszym.- Anna jest od nas o 1 rok młodsza, ale mama jej i Elsy chciała by dziewczyny poszły w tym samym roku więc Anna poszła do 1 klasy podstawówki jako 6 latek. Kristof: Marudzisz. 'Rozdział 14' 'Czkawka' Właśnie mieliśmy wyjść z sali, ale musimy zostać, ponieważ bliźniaki się pobiły. Szpadka mocno przyłożyła Mieczykowi w twarz i chyba mu nos złamała. Mieczyk: Co to za woda?- nie otworzył oczu i nie widzi co to... Czkawka: Napewno chcesz wiedzieć?- kiwnął głową ruchem mówiącym tak Szpadka: Krew... Mieczyk: Aaaaaa....- pisnął jak mała dziewczynka, na całą salę gimnastyczną. Jack: Stary, nie krzycz tak, bo nam już nigdy nie pozwolą. Mieczyk: Ale to jest krew, a ja nie lubie widoku krwi, ja się jej boje.- zaczął panikować, ale nadal nie otworzył oczu, a my w śmiech. Przecież jak można się bać krwi? Krew nie chodzi na nogach, ani nie jeździ na kółkach. W końcu to jest cały Mieczyk. Szpadka: Mieczyk musisz iść do pielęgniarki. Mieczyk:: Nie... Szpadka: Już do pielęgniarki!!- krzyknęła- Nie rób szopek na przerwach. Teraz nikt cię nie będzie widział. Mieczyk: Ale ja nie chcę...- Szpadka wzięła go za łokieć i zaczęła ciągnąć do gabinetu higienistki. Po szkole... Mieczyk ma złamany nos, Szpadka musi sprzątać salę gimnastyczna przez 1 miesiąc, ale jak znam życie panie woźne odpuszczą jej i nie będzie musiała, a dyrektorka będzie myśleć, że to robi. Każdy uczeń ją okłamuje. Nawet największy pupilek- Heathra. Cały czas za nią łazi, a jak musi coś zrobić to każe komuś innemu, a dyrce wmawia, że to ona. Nikt jej nie lubi i prawie każdy się jej boi. Prawie, bo ja Astrid, Szpadka, Mieczyk, Jack, Anna, Kristof i Elsa. Tylko my w szkole potrafimy sie jej postawić. A tak między nami to ona mi nigdy nic nie kazała. Powód jest tylko jeden. Dziś idę do Mieczyka. Oczywiście tam będzie Szpadka, która będzie z nami, a jak ją wygonimy to będzie podsłuchiwać. I tak najważniejsze co mówimy to szepczemy. U Mieczyka... ''' Tsaaa... a miałem być tylko ja.... a ze mnie jednego zrobiła się 6 ludzi... Sprawka Szpadki. Dobra, nie użalajmy się już. Tak jest i tyle. Oglądamy teraz film. Z reszta to go oglądamy już od 1h. W ogóle tyle co to robimy tyle tu jesteśmy.Jeszcze 59 minut ten film będzie trwał. A nazywa się Avatar(tak jakby co to zmyślam czas trwania). Pomysł to był nikogo innego jak.... Szpadki. Ona kocha Avatar'a. Wręcz oddała by za niego całe życie. Mieczyk powiedział, że zrobi nam przerwę. Ale kiedy ona nastąpi? Ja chę już. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Co się oni tak drą? Mieczyk: Chłopie, o czym tak myślisz? Przerwę zapowiedziałem jakies 15 minut temu, a ty ani drgniesz, Gapisz się w ten ekran! Co ty tam widzisz? Może w tym domu starszy i duch ty tu widzisz? Czkawka: Tak..- i tera z Mieczyk lata po całym domu i krzyczy... Mieczyk: Aaaaa, ja się boję. Ja nie chcę spać z duchami. Czkawka: Ogarnij się. Tu nie ma duchów. Mieczyk: Ale ty powiedziałeś tak... Czkawka: Myślisz że ja cię słuchałęm? Mieczyk: A słuchałeś?- wszyscy w śmiech. Mieczyk nie długo zapomni swojego imienia albo swojej oceny, którą dostał przed chwilą. Czkawka: To co oglądamy dalej czy wolicie porobić coś innego. Ja za tym drugim. Wszyscy oprócz Szpadki: My też. Szpadka: Ja tam wolę...- przerwałem jej Czkawka: Przegłosowane. Astrid: No to co robimy? Czkawka: Myśilisz, że ja wiem?- obojętnością zawiało trochę... Anna: Hmm... Niech pomyśle... Może... a nie to nie dobre będzie. A może, to tez nie.... Tak mam. Jack: Co?!?!- wrzasnął na cały dom. Anna: Bawimy się w chowanego. Dużo zakątków równa się fajna zabawa. Szpadka chciała liczyć jako pierwsza i liczy. Ja się schowałem w pokoju Mieczyka za zasłoną. '''W domu... Ehh... starsznie długo Szpadka mnie nie mogła znaleźć. Heh. Prawdę mówiąc to mnie z 1h szukali, ale w końcu ja wyszedłem i zapytałem kogo szukają, oczywiście tak dla żartów. Oni na to: ciebie. Do tej pory mam z tego beke, ponieważ jeszcze się zapytali czy im pomogę. Nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem. Ich miny były bezcenne. Takie typu: o co chodzi? z czego on się śmieje? lub dobrze się czyjesz? Wyszliśmy do domy i tak oto leże na łózku i myśle o wszystkim. O wszystkim to za mało powiedziane. Tak tylko jakby to nazwać.... Dobra, zostawie to w spokoju. Valka: Czkawka! Kolacja! I pora na kolacyjkę. A która to godzina? 20:30. Trochę późno, ale wcześniej rodziców w domu nie było. Powoli schodzę na dół. Dlaczego powoli? Bo mnie się tak naprawdę nigdy, nigdzie nie spieszy. Rodzice se gadają o czymś tam co mnie napewno nie interesuje. Te ich dziwne sprawy. Chyba zrozumiem ich dopiero jak będę w ich wieku. Łooo, ale jeszcze tyle przede mną lat. Wszystko może się zmienić. Właśnie wszystko. Nawet bycie singlem może się zmienić. Tsaa. Tylko kiedy to nastąpi...? Stoick: Hallo, Czkawka, ty żyjesz? Czy nie? Czkawka: A czemu miałbym nie żyć? Valka: Chociażby dlatego, że od 10 minut do ciebie mówimy, a ty siedzisz na jak wryty.- co to ja już jestem w kuchni. Jak ja się potrafię rozmarzyć to nikt nie wie. Czkawka: Może zacznijmy jeść. Stoick: Valka, a może on się zakochał?- tylko tego mi brakowało. Moi rodzice i te ich zbędne pytania. Zbędne to mało powiedziane. Valka: Czkawka...- nie dałem jej dokończyć. Czkawka: Nie zakochałem się. Nie. Valka: Niech ci będzie, ale pamiętaj bądź rozsądny... Czkawka: Uważaj z kim się zadajesz i nie rób rzeczy niedozwolonych. Ta ta znam to na pamięć. Stoick: To dobrze. Dwa tygodnie później w piątek.... Dzisiaj dyskoteka. Od dawna czekałem na tą chwilę. To będzie moja ostatnia dyska w tym roku, na której będzie sama moja klasa. Bo w drudim semestrze będzie bal wiosenny i bal na zkończenie roku szkolego i bal na porzegnanie 3 klas gimnazjum i bal karnawałowy, więc na dyski czasu nauczuciele nie będa mieć. Co nie oznacza, że se nie zrobimy jej w ósemkę w moim domku. A tak w ogóle to która godzinka? co? Już? 15:30? No nie muszę szybko sie ubrać i... akurat teraz. Tato! Czemu akurat teraz? Łazienka zajęta, więc co ja pocznę? Wiem! Czkawka: Tato, bo ci jutro zajmę łazienkę przed tobą! Stoick: Co? Dobra! Wychodzę!- zawsze to na tatę działa. Choć wiem, że teraz nie powinienem wchodzić tam, bo remon jest w niej robiony przez tatę. Mama mnie już zawozi do szkoły. Heh, pnktualność to nie moja nie najlepsza strona. Ale raz udało mi się nie spuźnić, ale nie ważne. Valka: Czkawka, już jesteśmy. Czkawka: Ok. To pa. A i zadzwonię do ciebie jak będę wychodził.- zamnkąłem drzwi i idę w stronę szkoły, to znaczy podążam w stronę głównego wejścia szkoły. I właśnie już jestem. Grupka: Hej. Czkawka: Siemka. - to dziwne, ale nie zatrzymałem się by z nimi porozmawiać Mieczyk: A do koąd to? Czkawka: Tam. Mieczyk: Czyli gdzie? Czkawka: No tam. Mieczyk: Dokładniej Czkawka: Tam. Mieczyk: Jeszcze dokładniej... Czkawka: Jeszcze raz ci mówię, że tam idę. Czy to takie trudne do zrozumienia? Mieczyk: Czyli na salę gimnastyczną?- przytaknąłem mu i poszedłem. A to już kapuję dlaczego mnie tak tu ciągło. Zostawiłem tu moją bluzę z kartką, której nikt nie powinien widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie widział. No dobra, teraz mogę wrócić do nich. W połowie dyski... Już chcę do domu! Nie wytrzymam więcej tutaj. Prawie każda dziewczyna ciągnie mnie do tańca po raz drugi. A ja nie chcę! Szczerze mówiąc to mnie nogi bolą. Ehh.. gdzie tu można uciec. Jak pójdę do łazienki to pani mi każe wrócić. Jak pójdę do domu to nie wiem co będzie, może poszukiwania. O wiem, jak zmienię Mieczyka. On wybiera piosenki od początku, więc mała zmiana się przyda. Czkawka: Mieczyk, idź potańcz, a ja zajmę się piosenkami. Mieczyk: Ty mój zbawicielu!- nawzajem Mieczyk. 'Astrid' Połowa minęła, a ja nie mogę odczepić się od Sączysmarka. Mogłam się nie zgadzać na jeden taniec, bo potem z tego wyszło dużo więcej. A tak w ogóle to szkoda mi Czkawki. A gdzie on jest? A dlaczego Mieczyk tańczy z Ewą? To kto puszcza piosenki? To tu się chowasz! Może nawet lepiej, że puszcza piosenki. Przynajmniej odpocznie od tańca. Niech pani zapowie tą durną przerwę albo jakiś konkurs. Pani Podolska: Moi drodzy. Teraz czas na konkursy.- pani czyta w moich myślach czy co?- W konkursach nie muszą wszyscy uczestniczyć.- tak. Sączysmark: Pójdziemy do jakiegoś konkursu? Astrid: Nie rób sobie zbędnej nadzei. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.- hehe jaką on teraz ma minę. Więc tak. Idę do...... Czkawki. Pomogę mu puszczać jakieś piosenki. W stylu bardziej dziewczęcym. W drodze do domu..... Idę razem ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Reszta nie wiem gdzie jest. Czkawka miał zadzwonić do mamy, że jednak idzie pieszo, a ja nie wiem czy zadzwonił czy nie. No więc jeszcze tylko kawałek idę z bliźniakami, a resztę drogi sama. Przyznam, boję się trochę, bo jest ciemno. No jednak dyskoteka do 21 ma swoje konsekwencje. Szpadka: To pa. Astrid: Pa. - i sama idę. Boję się. Ciemno. Tylko latarnie świecą. Cisza. Podejrzane typy. Zero osób z psami. A bez nich to się jeszcze bardziej boję. Słysze kroki. Za mną. Jescze bardziej się boję. Czemu mama nie mogła po mn ie przyjechać? Coraz bliżej mnie. Nie wytrzymam. Czyjś dotyk na ramieni. Zamknę lepiej oczy. Boję się coraz barzdziej. Zostałam przyciśnięta do muru. Co ten ktoś chce mi zrobić? Czuję usta na moich ustach. Pocałunek się pogłebia. Czuję, że ja tą osobę znam. Ale kto to? Nadal nie otworzyłam oczu. Ten ktoś się ode mnie oderwał i szybko pobiegł. Nie wiem kto to był. Nie zdążyłam zobaczyć jego twarzy. Wiem tyle, że był w czarnej bluzie z kapturem. W domu... Nadal się zastanawiam kto to mogł być. Mi się wydaję, że to ktoś kogo znam, ale kto? Chwila, on był w czarnej bluzie z kapturem, a Czkawka ma podobną tylko, że szarą, ale nie, to nie możliwe. On by się tak chyba nigdy nie zachował. Właśnie to chyba nie daje mi spokoju. Z drugiej strony było ciemno i mogło mi się zdawać, że to była czarna bluza, ale nie, to była czarna przecież widziałam jak biegł w świetle latarni. Może kiedyś się do wiem kto to mógł być. Chyba teraz cały weekend będę zastanawiać sie kto to był. Pewnie i tak się nie będę wiedzieć. Ehh... Napewno musiał być kimś kogo znam, dobrze znam. Nie oszukujmy samych siebie, chciałabym by tym ktosiem okazał się Czkawka. Ale z drugiej strony jeśli był to on to nie powie mi tego prosto w oczy. Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Szpadka nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Ta, potem jej pytania, poszukiwania, zbędne słowa. Nie, to musi być tylko moja sprawa i tego ktosia. Może zostawmy temat. Tak naprawdę to ja od pewnego czasy, czyli od 3 dni myśle jak powiedzieć Czkawce, że się w nim zakochałam. To jest naprawdę trudne. To się tylko tak wydaje, że wystarczy podejść do niego i to powiedzieć. To nie jest takie proste. Trzeba mieć wielką odwagę. Mi jej brakuje. Nie wiem w jaki sposób, gdzie i kiedy. A tak w ogóle to ja chyba nigdy nie będę miała tej odwagi. Mama mi zawsze mówi, że odwaga nie jest najważniejsza,ale ja uważam inaczej. Też się boję, że popsuję naszą przyjaźń. Nie kłócimy się, często gadamy, śmiejemy się razem, robimy se przechadzki po okolicy. To wszystko moze się popsuć po moich dwóch słowach: KOCHAM CIĘ! Niech juz zostanie tak jak jest, najwyżej będę cierpieć, że nie powiedziałam mu o tym, ale nie chcę staracić z nim kontaktów. Nie wytzrymałabym tego i na pewno mnie już na tym świecie nie było. Życie jest okrutne. Nie załatwi nic za nas. Czemu? Dlaczego tak musi być? Dlaczego? My jesteśmy też temu winni, ale jakby człowiek nie odważył się powiedzieć drugiemu, ze go kocha to by świat nie był taki jaki jest. I z pewnością mnie nie byłoby tutaj, moich rodziców też nie. Dobra, Astrid weź się w garść. Powiesz mu, albo nie. Trudna decyzja. A może ja go zaprosze na jutro do mnie i mu o tym powiem? genialny pomysł. Jakos z tą odwagą będze. Chce tylko mu o tym powiedzieć. 'Rozdział 15' 'Astrid' Następnego dnia rano... Tsaa... Wczoraj myślałam o odwadze, której nie mam i na razie nie będę miała, a już dziś chcę mu to powiedzieć. Jeszcze trzeba do niego zadzwonić i zaprosić go. Rodziców nie ma, świetna okazja. Uuuu... jak najszybciej musi do mnie przyjść, oni wracają o 15. Dobra, dzwonie teraz albo nigdy. Teraz tylko przyszykować się. Chyba nie ogarnę pokoju... Coś tam schowam, ale wszystkiego nie. Najwyżej go nie wpuszcze tutaj. A może wszystko pod koc wezme? Dobra, bo mi i tak tutaj wejdzie bez pytania. Mądra ja! Śniadania nie zjadłam, a już zęby umyłam! Dziś nie jem, bo nie chce mi się drugi raz myć zęby. Ok, muszę sprawdzić ile mi jeszcze zostało... Co?! Jeszcze 10 minut! Przecież kiedyś było jeszcze 3 minuty i miałaś więcej do zrobienia i to zrobiłaś! Już może przestanę się tak tym martwić, bo muszę tylko buty pochować, które są w korytarzyku przy drzwiach. O nie! Dzwonek! Przyszedł wcześniej? Czy to kto inny?.... Tsaa... chyba mu sie nudziło, że przyszedł teraz. Astrid: Wejdź. Czkawka: Hej.- czy aby napewno on się dobrze czuje? Nie uśmiechnięty, zamyślony i mało mówny. Astrid: Napijesz się czegoś? Czkawka: Nie. Gdzie mam iść? Astrid: Na górę do mojego pokoju.- mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczy tej sterty przykrytej kocem w rogu. Myśle, że nie bo ją dobrze zamaskowałam. Teraz tylko muszę mu to powiedzieć. Uff. Usiadł na łóżku i nic nie zauważył. Czkawka: Astrid, no bo ja coś ci chcę powiedzieć. Astrid: Tak się składa, że ja też... Czkawka: Ty pierwsza. Astrid: Nei, bo ty. Czkawka: Ty. Astrid: Ty. Czkawka: Ty Astrid: Ty.- O nie zapomniałam o albumie, który wczoraj oglądałam napewno go zobaczy. Czkawka: A co to?- i zobaczył. Teraz podniósł. Astrid: Oddaj to. Czkawka; To mnie złap.- humor mu wraca. Chyba.... Teraz wyrywamy go sobie. No i upadła.. upadliśmy. Durne auto mojego kuzyna, który zostawił mi je. Czkawka próbował mnie złapać dlatego upadliśmy razem. Teraz jest najlepsza okazja do powiedzenia. Ale ja mu nie moge patrzeć w oczy gdy będę to mówić, a raczej nie zamknę oczu.Ja się zatapiam w jego zielonych oczach, on chyba w moich też, bo się też na mnie patrzy. Zastanawiam się co Czkawka chce mi zrobić. Co ra zbardziej się zbliża. Iii... Jezu on mnie pocałował! Oderwałam się od niego i muszę wypowiedzieć dwa słowa.... Astrid: Kocham cię.- i znowu mnie pocałował. Nextełek Oderwał się ode mnie i usiadł na łóżku, a ja usiadłam na podłodze w tym samym miejscu co się wywaliliśmy i przyglądam się mu. Ma taką dziwną minę. Ciekawi mnie to co on chce mi powiedzieć! Czkawka: Wiesz Astrid ciężko było zabrać w sobie odwagę, by to zrobić. Nie żałuję tego. Teraz wiem, że ty też. Astrid: Wiesz, no jakby ci to powiedzieć to ja.... Czkawka: hm? Astrid: To ja cię specialnie zaprosiłam by ci to powiedzieć. Czkawka: Co za zbieg okoliczności. Astid: Jaki zbieg? Czkawka: Nie ważne. Ważne, że jesteśmy razem.- i znowu mnie pocałował. Teraz nie muszę wiedzieć kto to był. Najważniejsze jest teraz dla mnie to, że jesteśmy razem. Nic nas, mam nadzieję, nie rozłączy. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. W krótkim czasie się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. A teraz już po zaledwie 2 tygodniach przyjaźni jesteśmy razem. Czkawka: To co mówimy w poniedziałek reszcie czy robimy wielką tajemnicę? Astrid: Powiemy im w swoim czasie może w poniedziałek, a może za miesiąc, ale nie róbmy wielkiej tajemnicy. Czkawka: Jak sobie życzysz. Moja pani. Astrid: Idziemy gdzieś? Czkawka: Nie. Raczej to znaczy tak. Idziemy do mnie. Astrid: Ok. Bo już myślałam, że chcesz zostać tutaj. A tak w ogóle to zaraz rodzice wracają i nie wiedzą, że ja cię zaprosiłam. Czkawka: Nowości mi nie powiedziałaś.- i wskazał na tablicę koło biurka. Napisałam tam Powrót rodziców o 15. Czkawka nie może być dłużej niż do 14:30. 'Czkawka' Dobra nie ukrywajmy wczoraj to byłem ja. Wiem, powinienem jej to powiedzieć. Niech na razie zostanie tak jak jest. I tak mi ciężko z tym, że po gimnazjum będę musiał wyjechać do Niemczech. Mama mi tam załatwiła Liceum jak miałem 10 lat. Nie chcę tam jechać. Wolę zostać tu z As. Może na razie nie będę martwić się tym co będzie za 1,5 roku. Będę żyć tym co dzieje dziś. Życie jest cięzkie. Nie jest takie jak w niktórych filmach. Tiaaa..... Skoczysz z mostu i jeszcze żyjesz. To nie real (realistyczność). Ok, tak w ogóle to kiedy rodzice wracają? A tak o 23:00. No to Astrid będzie mogła troche u mnie być. Z resztą to co tydzień rodzice gdzieś wychodzą. Albo w sobotę, albo w niedzielę, to zalezy, ale ważne jest to, że wracają dość późno. 1h później.... Astrid: Gdzie się schowałeś?- gramy w chowanego. I schowałem się tam gdzie jeszcze As nie była. No co jak ma się dużo pokoi to trz z nich jakoś korzystać. Czkawka: I tak mnie nie znajdziesz! Astrid: Czy aby napewno?- Ona jest gdzieś tu blisko, albo za mną. Odwrócę się i zobaczę. Czkawka: Jak mnie tu znalazłaś? Astrid: Drzi były otwarte więc weszłam. To co robimy? Czkawka: Co tylko sobie moja milady zamarzy! Astrid: No więc tak oglądamy film, ale taki jaki ja chce. Czkawka: Już się robi.- i się zaśmiałem. W poniedziałek.... Idę do szkoły razem z Astrid. Na razie nie będziemy nikomu mówić, że jestemśmy parą. Choć nie wiem czy jest to dobry pomysł, bo Smark może by się w końcu od niej odczepił. Przyczepił się tydzień temu i nie moze się odczepić. Do znudzenia jest jego zachowanie. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, że jetseśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie ja nie potrafię się zachowywać, że nic między mna a Astrid się nie stało, ale z drugiej strony muszę trzymać się umowy. Dziś As przychodzi do mnie. Będziemy nie wiem co robić, ale coś będziemy robić. Ahh... to moje rozumowanie. Z resztą nie tylko moje. Moja dziewczyna też tak czasami ma. Rodzice wiedzą, ale nie za bardzo to wzieli do siebie. Pewnie uważają, że to takie przelotne. Chyba to dziedziczne, bo rodzice mamy i taty też tak uważali, ale wtedy moi rodzice mieli 14 lat. Wooow!!!!!!!! To juz tyle lat są razem. No nie licząc 2 lat rozłąki, bo mój ojeciec musiał stawić się na wezwanie do wojaska. Jeśli nasza miłość przetrwa jeszcze do końca 3 klasy gimnazjum to będziemy musieli to przeżyć, ale nie 2 lata, lecz . Liceum w Niemczech nas rozłączy. Ahhh... jakie okrutne jest to życie. Z drugiej strony to jak przetrwamy te 3 lata to będzie świadczyć o tym, że nasza miłość jest nie rozłączna. Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Słucham. Astrid: Jesteśmy juz pod szkołą. Pamiętaj nikomu ani słowa. Czkawka: Ok. Astrid: Dziewczyny maja teraz w-f. Ja idę pod salę gimnastyczną. Czkawka: Nie tak prędko. Idziemy razem. Astrid: Jak to? Czkawka: To już przyjaciela odprowadzić pod salę nie można? Astrid: Można.- uśmiechnęła się i ruszyliśmy. Wszyscy się na nas patrzą. No tak, ja nigdy nie szłem As odprowadzić pod salę. W końcu musi być ten pierwszy raz. Czkawka: To pa. Astrid: Papa. Co ja mam teraz? Aaa, tak inforamtyke. W-f raz w tygodniu mamy razem, ale tylko w piatek, a informatykę mamy dzieloną na chłopcy i dziewczyny. Po informatyce..... Najgorsza informatyka w moim życiu. Nauczycielka była w tak złym humorze, że bez powodu postawiła wszystkim po 1. Ja się tym nie przejmuje. Po niej zawsze wszystkiego można się spodziewać, ale żeby wszystkim postawić po 1 to już poniżej krytyki. Teraz muszę pójść pod alę geograficzną. Mamy teraz podobno oglądać jakiś film. Choć akurat lekcja, która nam przepada jets fajna czyli, Chemia. Robimy różne doświadzczenia chemiczne. Nie wszystkie szkoły mogą sobie na to pozwolić, ale w tamtym roku uczuliśmy się teorii. Dopiero w tym roku eksperymenty. Astrid: Czkawka. Pozwól na chwilę. Czkawka: Co się stało? Astrid: Będzie nam barzdo ciężko ukrywać to, że jesteśmy parą... Czkawka: Dlaczego? Astrid: Sączysmark się do mnie zoraz bardziej przystawia. A po drugie dziewczyny się chyba domyślają. Czkawka: Z nimi byśmy sobie poradzili, ale ze Sączysmarkiem nie pójdzie już tak lekko. Astrid: Dziś u ciebie porozmawiamy. Czkawka: Ok. Astrid: Teraz chodź. Czkawka: Gdzie? Astrid: No to naszej paczki. Czkawka: Ok, ale chyba wiesz, że teraz do naszej paczki należy tylko Mieczyk i Szpadka? Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Anna i Elsa musiały się wyprowadzić. Z resztą Kristof i Jack też. Astrid: Ale jak to? Czkawka: Wczoraj do mnie Jack dzwonił i wszystko powiedział. Astrid: Będzie kiepsko. Czkawka: Na razie się nie martwymy będzie jak będzi i tyle. 'Rozdział 16' U Czkawki..... 'Astrid' Nie mogę nadal w to uwierzyć,że dziewczyny się wyprwadziły. No cóż zobacze dzis na skype czy któraś z nich jest aktywna i poproszę o jakieś wytłumaczenia. Teraz musimy uzgodnić czy mówimy czy nie. Czkawka: No więc tak. Gdybyśmy ujawnili, że jesteśmy parą Sączysmark by się już do ciebei nie przystawiał. Astrid: Skąd ty to wiesz, że przestanie się do mnie przystawiać? Czkawka: Bo on się mnie boi.- czy ja o czymś nie wiem?- W podstawówce chodziliśmy do jednej klasy. W 5 klasie nie dawał spokoju takiej jednej. Była to dziewczyna mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przychodził pod jej dom i różności krzyczał. Pewnego dnia ja i mój przyjaciel postanowiliśmy się zemścić na nim w dośc łagodny sposób. Najpierw żeby zobaczyć czy normalnie tę sprawę można załatwić poprośliliśmy go by dał jej spokój. Nie chciał. Następnego dnia chcieliśmy wezwać policję, bo zemste zostawilismy na wypadek gdyby nie chciał nas słuchać. W tym dniu Smark podpalił dom Kuby- tak miał na imię mój przyjaciel. Ja to widziałem i mu następnego dnia pogroziłem. Od tej pory on sie mnie boi. Astrid: A co się stało z Kubą? Czkawka: On...- po co się pytałam- on zginął w pożarze. Astrid: Przykro mi z tego powodu.- powiedziałam mu to przytulając go do siebie. Czkawka: To juz od ciebie zależy kiedy to ujawnimy. Astrid: Mozemy to w następnym tygodniu powiedzieć. A teraz spędzmy ten czas razem. Czkawka: Jak sobie życzysz. W środe.... Dzisiaj idę z Czkawką do kina. Jakaś awaria wczoraj była w szkole i powiedzieli nam, że na razie do następnego tygodnia mamy nie chodzić do szkoły. Dla nas, uczniów to lepiej. Przynajmniej mnie i Czkawke ominą dwa sprawdziany. Jeden z Fizyki, a drugi z matematyki. Jest godzina 10:00, a z Czkawusiem umuwiłam sie na 12. To mam jeszcze sporo czasu. Wczoraj rozmawiałam na skype z dziewczynami. Dowiedziałam się, że one same nie wiedziały, że sie wyprowadzają. Może tylko tak powiedziały bym nie była na nie zła. Choć troszwczkę zła na nie jestem. Mogły mnie przynajmniej uprzedzić w ten dzień kiedy się wyprowadzały. Ehh... Tak już wyszło i tyle. Mieczyka juz nos nie boli. Sinego go nie ma. Chyba już nawet już mu ten nos wyzdrowiał. Szpadka, jak to Szpadka już zxdążyła sie z nim wczoraj pobić. Na spotkaniu.... Czkawka: To co chcesz oglądać?? Astrid: No może to.- i wskazałam na Sekrety morza Czkawka: OK. Choć o tym nie słyszałem, ale mniejsza o to. Astrid: Wiesz...- i spojrzałam na niego takim smutnym wzrokiem, specjalnie by się przeraził- Kocham cię- i się uśmiechnęłam. Czkawka: Ty to lubiesz mnie starszyć. Astrid: To ja idę kupić popcorn oraz dwie cole. Czkawka: Będę czekał przy sali kinowej. Astrid: Ok. Kurcze, ale kjolejka. Chyba z piętnaście minut będe tu stała albo dłużej. O i jeszcze ten kłócący się gościu z tą panią co sprzedaje. Maskara. Ludzie naprawdę są dziwni. Ooo... Czkawka też ma dużo stania. Tylko z przodu kolejki nie kłóci się żaden facet z kimkolwiekj tam. A tak w ogóle to nadal się on kłóci. Nie. Uff. Szybciej zejdzie. Jeszcze 5 osób przede mną. A Czkawka już czeka. A ja stoje w kolejce. W ogóle to on wszystko powinien kupować. Dobra Astrid nie marudz. Dla takiego chłopaka jak on to wszystko warto zrobić. No juz jestem przy kasie. Pani: Dzień dobry. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Poproszę średni popcorn i dwie średnie cole. Pani: Proszę chwilkę poczekać. Astrid: Ok. Po paru minutach pani przyszła z tacką na której były cole oraz popcorn. Pani: Proszę bardzo. Astrid: Dziękuję. Jakoś wziełam to. Choć nie wiem czy dojdę. Dobra jakoś idę. Jeszcze tylko dwa metry. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków. Jeszcze tyllko chwila i to wywale. Czkawka: Ej, a gdzie ty idziesz? Astrid: A to ja jestem za tobą? Czkawka: Tak.- no racja przecież zamknęłam oczy i nie widziałam gdzie idę i czy go już przeszłam. Astrid: To juz idziemy do sali? Czkawka: Oczywiście kochanie.- jak ja lubie jak on na mnie tak mówi. 'Czkawka' Siedzimy już. Tylko jedna rzecz mnie nie pokoi. Dlaczego Astrid jest dziś taka inna? Zawsze jest taka szalona, rozbawiona, a dziś co się stało? Nie wiem sam. Ahh... gdybym tylko wiedział. Czkawka: Astrid... Asatrid: Słucham. Czkawka: Dlaczego jesteś taka inna dzisiaj? Astrid: No bo.... Czkawka: No śmiało. Przeciez wiesz, że mi to wszystko możesz powiedzieć. Astrid: Wiem, ale... Czkawka: Ale co? Astrid: No bo mój tata wyjeżdża i zostaje sama z mamą. Czkawka: I tego się boisz? Astrid: Tak. Bo to nie jest moja biologiczna mama. Ona umarła przy porodzie. Czkawka: Przykro mi. Ale czy twoja macocha jest zła dla ciebie? Astrid: Porozmawiajmy o tym po seansie. Czkawka: Trzymam cię za słowo. O... już film się zaczął. Byłem tak zajęty Astrid że tego nie zauważyłem. Po kinie... Już po seansie. Nawet może być. Ja tam nie jestem znawcą od filmów. Oglądam bo jest. Trzeba korzystać. Tylko nadal mnie ciekawi ta sprawa Asm i jej macochy. Ciężka sprawa. Cięzko ma As. Co poradzić. Przeciez rodziny się nie wybiera. Idziemy właśnie po alei parku w Wenecji. To taka dzielnica tutaj. A nie jakaś prawdziwa Wenecja. W całym Berkolandzie nie ma piękniejszej dzielnicy. Taka zadbana. Czysta. Pięknie zdobina kwiatami i w ogóle. I jeszcze ten park. Spaceruja po nim tylko zakochani. Na przykład tacy jak my. Chwila. Astrid miała mi o tamtej sprawie powiedzieć. Czkawka: Kiedy mi w koncu o tym powiesz? Jako twój chłopak powinienem o takich rzeczach wiedzieć. Nie pozwolę byś cierpiała. Astrid: Ja wiem. Tylko, że ja się boje tego, że ona dowie się, że ja tobie to powiedziałam. Czakawka: Przecież ja jestem twoim chłopakiem. Osobą, której możesz najbardziej zaufać. Astrid: Ja wiem, ale ona uważa cię za zwykłego kolesia, który wykorzystuje każdą sytuacje z piękną dziewczyną. Zakazuje mi si.e z tobą spotykać. Jeszcze tata stwał po mojej stronie, ale on za raz wyjeżdża. Zawsze gdy pszychodze do domu on mi mówi, ze wie, że z toba rozmawiałam, przytuliłam cię. Czkawka: Nie martw się. Przecież wiesz, że nie pozwolę by tobie się coś stało. Astrid: Wiem. Tylko boję się swojej macochy. Pewnie już wie, że tobie to powiedziałam. Czkawka: Zróbmy tak. Jak wrócisz do domu i jak będzie twoja matka i jak zacznie ci to wypominać i ci grozić i mówić byśmy sie już nie spotykali wyślij mi sms-a ja przyjdę pod twoje okno, a ty w tym czasie się spakujesz i po cichu wyjdziesz przez okno. Astrid: Mniejmy nadzieję, że to się uda. Czkawka: To się musi udać. Wydawało mi się, że mama Astrid, to znaczy jej macocha jest miła. Nie rozumiem tej sprawy, ale chcę ochronić Astrid przed złem. Nie pozwolę by jej się coś stało. A szczególnie obronię ją przed jej matką. Czkawka: Astrid powiedz mi. Bo jak z dwa miesiące temu byłem u ciebie juz nie pamiętam dlaczego twoja mama była bardzo miła uprzejma. Dlaczego teraz jast taka jak opowiadasz. Astrid: To prawda jeszcze nie dawno była miła i uprzejma. Zaczęło sie wszystko od tego, ze ona mi kazała chodzić na lekcje śpiewu i tańca, ja nie chciałam, wściekła sie na mnie i powiedziała, że będzie wszystko robić bym nie była szczęśliwa. Czkawka: Przykro mi. Może uda mi sie ją przekonać i może ułozy się między tobą a nią. Astrid: Lepiej nie próbój. Czkawka: To co teraz sie rozchodzimy i pamiętaj, że jak będzie cos miała do ciebie, napisz do mnie i dalej juz wiesz. Astrid: Jasne. To pa.- i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu. Muszę mamie o tym opowiedzieć. Może mi coś poradzi. Ona dużo wie, z resztą ma juz kawałek życia za sobą W domu Czkawki.... Czkawka: Hej.- i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi by rodzice wiedzieli, że weszłem, jeśli nie usłyszeli mojego ,,hej" Valka: Jesteś głodny synku? Czkawka: Nie, ale mam do ciebie sprawę... Valka: Na mów śmiało. Czkawka: No bo tata Astrid wyjeżdża i zostaje sama z mamą. Tylko, że to nie jest jej biologiczna matka i ona nie lubi Astrid. Wszystko jej wytaka, że to źle tamto źle i tak dalej. Nawet potrafi ją śledzić. I dzisiaj boi się wrócić do domu, bo macocha może zrobić jej awanturę. Valka: Chyba chcesz żeby Astrid u nas zamieszkała. Czkawka: Tak. Valka: Zgadzam się- łatwo poszło tylko mama jest bardzo podejrzana. Wieczorem.... Astrid do mnie sama przyszła, ponieważ nikogo nie było w domu a bała sie reakcji macochy jak wróci do domu. Bardzo bardzo przepraszam z adługi brak nexta ale musiałam się pouczyć by dostać na koniec roku biało czerwony pasek.' Dostanę. A to było dla mnie bardzo ważne bo chciałam pokazać bratu, że potrafie być lepsza od niego. W tamtym roku to pokazałm i w tym to chciałam utrzymać. A teraz obiecuje,że nexty będą regularne' ' ' ' ' Czytałeś? Podobało się? To zostaw koma! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach